The Hacker And The Widow-pdf
by MajorMagma
Summary: They say that heroes never die. They say they will be reborn as legends. But those heroes are just symbols. Many of them aren't even real. No, fellow reader, real heroes operate in the shadows. Real heroes are forgotten. Watch me, an anti-social hacker hack into Talon, and watch me being targeted by them. I just know, that I belong here. I am a hacker, and this is MY manifesto.
1. Ch1-README-txt

**The Hacker And The Widow**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi people, this is my first Overwatch fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please review & follow if u like the story, please let me know what u think! The first chapter starts a little slow, but it will get on track very soon, so don't worry about that. Without further ado, here we go!**

 **NOTE: As this story was released before Sombra's reveal, that means she won't be in the first few chapters. However, she will make appearances in the more recent chapters. Thanks for taking notice.**

* * *

Once upon a time, a-

 **No. Let's not start that way, it sounds too cheesy. Anyway, if you are reading this, I think it's already too late, since me and the world are probably already #!%$. All this shit going on only because one organization decided to start over again. Overwatch. Well, now that I think of it…**

 **You can hear me right?**

 **Correction: READ.**

 **Anyway, let's start this the normal way, shall we? Here we go!**

My name is Chris. Only a few call me by my real name though. Let's just say I am way more known as ENIGMA. You know these hacker groups? Anonymous, RELOADED, CODEX, Hackweiser, name it all. All of these major hacking groups, usually have one thing in common: One of the members in the inner circle is always by the name ENIGMA. Do you know why? Because I am everywhere. Look, I know it sounds dumb, but it's true. I got social anxiety. I suck at everything that's related to real life social things. That's why I hack them.

Yes, that's **MY** way of communicating.

Actually, it is far more efficient. You get to know what they like, who their friends are, what job they got, who their romantic interest is, who they are cheating with…. You name it! You know that many hackers that have a high profile like me usually get caught? Especially in this era?

I'm not.

Simply because I'm good. No one ever found me out. Always a step ahead of everything that tries to stop me. Which is why I am called ENIGMA. Because I am the reincarnation of a puzzle myself. I usually hack criminals and expose their crimes to the police, call me a vigilante if you like. Just let me tell you one thing:

I'm no crusader of justice. That's what normal people call it.

I HATE normal people. Those idiots who go to school, bury themselves in debt, find a meagre job, eat, work, sleep repeat…. But for what really?

Idiots.

Not that I can blame them though. Our society is built on them. The lower branches carrying the top brass, it's always how it has been. Which is exactly why it's wrong. In nearly all animal groups, there is always one leader, the strongest that doesn't do anything. The others give him food, entertain him, do everything for him. Now that's what power looks like!

Power.

Power does not belong to those who work hard. It does not belong to those who are smart.

It belongs to those who are willing to take it. By any means necessary.

Am I an anarchist to believe this? No. They are idiots too, to believe you can make the world a better place by destroying everything? Foolish. Do basic math and you can easily figure out that by destroying everything you also need to destroy humanity, their culture, religion.

All of which, is impossible to remove from our minds.

Am I an activist? No. They too are foolish. Like those who are saying every human is equal?

Ha! Don't let me laugh! You and I both know that that isn't true. One is smarter than the other, one is stronger than the other. All which means one's worth is more. Don't try to deny it with _''But everyone has something they are good at.''_ Yeah, but some are still better than you in it. How do you oppose that? And this is just an example of one of many.

Anyway, I think you have a clear picture of me now.

You know there has been a museum heist of Talon? They tried to steal 'Doomfist's' Gauntlet. Well, the camera footage is all over the internet and it seemed they got their ass handed to them. I must say it was interesting to see Talon agents fight against presumably ex-Overwatch agents. I guess this means that Overwatch is recalled? Well, what really grabbed my attention was Talon though. 'Doomfist's' Gauntlet, such an ancient relic, what would you want with it?

I think they are worth hacking to find out why they are doing what they do.

Just too bad that they are a ghost.

But too bad for them, no one is safe for me…. At least, that's what I thought, anyway. This is my story.

The story of the world's greatest hacker falling in &* ?#!

* * *

The sound of distant chatter flowed into his ears like water, slowly driving him insane as people moved around the waiting room, leaving behind a barrage of footsteps. I silently observed a little boy that was sitting next to his mother. The only thing that interested me was that he was playing with a rubix cube. No, he was doing it all wrong! His movements were sloppy, there was no strategy in which order he moved it. Long story short: he sucked. I would go there, and help him, if it wasn't for my social anxiety. But my train of thought was interrupted when a blond little girl walked toward him and stopped in front of him, staring into his face through her large innocent blue eyes. Sending a chill through his spine.

''You look pale, mister,'' she said innocently.

I blinked a few times, hoping she would disappear. She did not. I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

''Molly! Get back here!'' whispered a middle aged woman as she carried her back.

I sighed. Relief was the only thing that could explain this current feeling.

''Mr. Kira?''

I slowly raised my head toward the familiar voice calling out my name. Before me stood a slim woman, a few years older than me. She had tanned skin, and had her strawberry red hear tied into a bun. Her beautiful green almond shaped eyes looking at me through her thick glasses.

Rachel.

The only person on the world I saw as an ally. Perhaps even someone I could trust. As a hacker, mistrusting each other is a common habit, especially after everything I've been through…

''If you would follow me, please.''

I slowly stood up from the uncomfortable plastic and followed her through the messy hallway, they entered her office, which was a much more pleasant sight. Not only because it was much more clean, it was quiet. The only sound next to the sound of a keyboard that I liked. The strong smell of coffee touched my nostrils as I moved my way toward my usual place, the green elegant couch. As he fell onto the soft couch, Rachel made her way toward the office chair across . She looked me in the face.

''I told you not to call me 'Mr. Kira' anymore,'' I mumbled as I returned the stare. A small smile appeared on her face as she reached out for a paper sheet on her desk.

''So, it has been 10 sessions since we first met. At least you are able to sit calmly now and listen without constantly shifting into other positions. So, I'd like to ask you about-''

' _This is Rachel. A 29 year old woman, 2 years older than me. Single. Psychologist. Studied from Havard University. Lonely, just like me. Password was simple to crack, name of her dog 'Flipper' and her car's license plate reversed. Even though she has a boyfriend, he constantly cheats on her, and she knows it but just doesn't have to courage to confront him about it. Oh, and she also seems to like po-'_

''Chris.''

I looked up.

''Do I need to repeat the question?''

I stared at her for a brief moment before I reached the conclusion that I wasn't paying attention. ''Uh, yes please.''

Rachel let out a slight sight before sitting up straight again.

''The first time we met, you told me your biggest problem was society. But you never told me why. Can you now?''

I looked at her, puzzled. I mean, isn't it obvious? Do I even need to explain? After I realized she was serious about the question, I took a deep breath, and shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch.

''How am I supposed to know? I mean everyone loves America, even though they always start fights and say it's their enemy's fault and people still say they hate warmongering countries but they just forget about the U.S.A somehow. Take the Omnics for example, humans mistreated them, bullied them, they come in a revolution, revolution stops, people continue mistreating them. Our society is filled with stupidity and ignorance, I don't even think it's worth saving anymore. Governments saying they can save everyone, make everyone happy, while they know better than anyone else that it's impossible to please everyone. Celebrities talking about dreams and hope, they say that hard work will solve what they find wrong. While hard work betray none, dreams betray many. Working hard in itself doesn't assure you that you'll achieve your dreams. Actually, there are more cases where you don't. And even if you do achieve something, the change is so small, it won't change anything. It's like society has reached its peak and can't change for the better anymore. Our society is rigged to reward base, short sighted, stupid and unproductive people more than intelligent productive people. In fact very productive people are punished for their excellence. Purely, because people fear change, and at the same time they talk about it. Society just doesn't-''

''Chris, you're not saying anything.''

I looked up, seeing a confused Rachel staring at me. I sat up straight and looked back. The room was silent for a while. Of course I wasn't saying anything. How much I would like to say this all, I just can't. It's like my brain has an automatic system that stops me from saying it.

''Look, I understand you're having trouble making social interactions with people, and that's alright, but you need to have faith in yourself if you want to-''

' _Faith? Bullshit. Faith is usually the thing that ultimately drags the person to their grave.'_

''But, you are still taking your meds, right?''

''Yeah, I am.''

A brief moment of silence followed. Then she stood up and so did I. She opened the door for me and as I walked through the door, she told me one last thing.

''Be careful.''

I looked into her beautiful green eyes before leaving her behind in the corridor.

* * *

As I walked down the narrow streets, I noticed a large commotion before me. As I slowly moved into the crowd of people, I noticed a crime scene tape blocking the crowd from advancing any further. I overheard a few conversations about a raid of a Talon hideout. Upon seeing heavily armed enforcers on the scene, I realized it could indeed be true. As I moved closer to the scene, I noticed a smartphone lying just across the crime scene in front of me. If I were to grab it, I had to duck and reach out, which would attract unwanted attention. Suddenly, a few gunshots were fired. I turned my head toward the noise, and saw the enforcers firing their guns close to a few Omnics that were carrying signs with 'Talon is our friend' or 'All should obey Talon!' Silly nonsense, if you ask me. But, this was an ideal situation, as I double checked the area and it seemed everyone was focused on the group of troublemakers. I quickly ducked and reached to the phone with my right hand, as I was barely able to get the phone, I quickly stood up and checked if anyone saw it. After waiting a few seconds and no response on my actions could be heard, I moved out of the crowd, and disappeared into one of the alleyways before inspecting the phone.

It was a rather simple smartphone with basic apps, but hard to track the location off the phone, making it ideal for Talon. It was a slim device, with a dark tinted color on the back. The front was only made up of glass for the screen. I turned the device on, and it required a 4 digit code in order to get access. I reached for my own phone, that was in my pocket and held it in my free hand. As I selected the program 'Bluesniff'. As most modern phones automatically had Bluetooth on, I would be able get into the other phone's inner CMD prompt. After a brief moment of loading, I got into the CMD prompt, and pressed a few commands.

 **Bluesniff –d hcil**

 **Bluesniff –d hcil –s**

 **Bluesniff –d hcil –f 7**

 **Bluesniff –d hcil dir**

 **Hci config hc0 up**

 **Hci config unlock –p**

That's it. The lock was gone and I was in! I selected the file explorer and expected to see a whole list of classified stuff about Talon.

But I only found one.

As I gulped and opened the file, and only 6 letters appeared.

 **We know.**

' _Shit.''_

I was stupid to think this would be so easy. Cause little did I realize, that there was a sniper rifle pointed at me from the roof.

Oh man. I was in trouble now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, this will be the first chapter, please let me know what u guys think! I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **PS: I genuinely did some research on hacking tools to write this chapter :P ofc, the commands were a bit different, but, well, it wouldn't matter that much. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Ch2-l0ve-trojan

**A/N:**

 **Hey people. It surprises me how many followers this story has gotten! I am glad to see people like it. I have one question though, this is a respond to 'Mr. Beaver Buttington', you said you found the main character a bit whiney. Could you maybe PM me and tell me more specifically by what you mean with whiney? Perhaps I can change it a bit. Also, thanks 'Guest' for your tip. I will make sure to do that in the future. Anyway, I appreciate the support, and again, feel free to tell me your opinion! I am always open to tips and requests!**

* * *

 **Widowmaker's POV:**

As she reached the flat's roof, she looked around for a comfortable position. She was sent on a 'capture and kill if necessary' mission. This time, her target was a hacker called ENIGMA. Sure, she had heard the name a few times, but nothing major really. As she laid down on the cold concrete roof, she positioned her rifle so it pointed straight at the dark and cramped alleyway. To her, it was just another mission. Every time she was sent on a mission like this, she would never capture the target. No, she always killed her targets.

And Talon knew that all too well.

Which in turn means, that they actually sent her to kill this ENIGMA. As she waited patiently for her target to arrive, she already heard a few muffles footsteps into the alleyway. As she zoomed in to get a clearer picture of her probable target, she examined him. A boy of Oriental origin, probably Chinese or Japanese, in his twenties stood there. He had a slim body and was wearing a black hoodie but he wasn't wearing the cap, which revealed black, messy hair styled in an untidy fashion. He seemed to be using two phones at the same time, she guessed he was trying to hack into the phone. As she recalled her instructions, she remembered he had social anxiety, and communicated through hacking. Not her usual type of target, but a target was still a target.

She aimed her rifle at his head and put her finger on the trigger. Only a slight push was needed and the boy in front of her would die.

But then the unexpected happened.

He looked up, and stared her into the face.

It wasn't the fact he knew she was there that surprised her, it was the fact that his face was full of determination. He did not try to run, or jump to cover, no. He just stood there, and waited for her to fire.

' _Fine, have it your way.'_

* * *

 **My POV:**

As I stared at the six words depicted in the digital screen, a thousand explanations dazzled through my mind. Could this be a prank? Was this perhaps an ambush of the police? Did a rival hacker did this? Many of those explanations didn't make sense, and I quickly brushed them off, but one remained.

Talon has targeted me.

I stared at the screen. As I turned the phone off, I could see a reflection of myself. I had already scanned the area as I walked into the alleyway. The most plausible explanation was indeed that Talon had targeted me, and that would mean they sent a sniper. The best position for a sniper was on the roof at the most nearby flat that was standing next to me. I put my phone at a 120 degrees angle in the hope of indeed, seeing a sniper.

And I did.

Just not the one I expected.

I looked up and stared at the snipers position.

Widowmaker. The feared Talon assassin. He had read all the known classified documents he could find on the police databases, but he could not find much. You could almost say, that she was his idol.

In his eyes, the perfect human assassin.

A ruthless, efficient and emotionless person. That, dear readers, was what a true worthy human was. Of course, I knew that if she was sent here, it was to kill me. I thought about running, I thought about finding cover, but she would shoot the moment I moved. I was stuck.

She had me in check.

But, a check did not mean defeat. If he played his best/only move he had left, a Stalemate could still occur. I bit my lips and stood still, letting out a nervous sigh and stared at her. A single drop of sweat slowly slipped down my face. I gulped. I did not want to die yet.

The world still needs changing.

As more and more adrenaline pumped inside my body, more sweat started to appear. It wouldn't take long until Widowmaker would realize I was actually afraid.

A weakness I could absolutely not show right now.

* * *

 **Widowmaker's POV:**

As she continued to inspect the boy, more and more interesting features came up. He seemed to be cunning, as he wasn't trying to run, instead, he played the long game. He was unique.

Yes, he was. But she wasn't able to tell why. Why hasn't she fired yet? Somehow, her instinct was screaming at her not to fire.

' _Fichu'_

She gritted her teeth in frustration and put the sniper rifle down, looking at the boy below her with her own eyes. She jumped up and shot her grappling hook on the wall nearby the boy and landed softly onto the ground, just a few inches before him. She could feel his warm breath touching her cold skin.

' _Oops.'_ Was all she could think of, as they remained in the same position for a brief moment.

* * *

 **My POV:**

As she was standing right in front of me, my heartbeat increased significantly as I stared into her beautiful yellow eyes. I somehow wanted this moment to last forever.

But alas, nothing lasts forever.

I took a few steps behind, and stumbled over a small rock that was lying on the floor right behind me, making me fall on my back. As pain blasted through my back, the sniper stood beside me and offered me her hand. As I hesitated to grab her hand, loud footsteps could be heard behind me.

''Hey look! Isn't that Widowmaker?''

''Yeah, but who's that with her?''

I swore under my breath as I quickly reached for her hand and was surprised by how firmly she held it. She softly whispered into my ear in her sweet French accent.

''Hold my hand,'' before I could realize what she meant, she aimed and shot her grappling hook to the roof where she came from, before I could even scream like a girl in preparation, we shot through the air and landed onto the roof.

Well, she landed, I didn't

I crashed onto the cold concrete floor, a loud thumb following my crash. I lay on the cold floor for a few seconds before managing to stand up. Widowmaker had already made her way to the other side of the roof, and seemed to be speaking into a transmitter. Finally, a moment to grab my thoughts together.

First thing's first; I'm not dead.

No shit Sherlock.

Second, she spared me. Which means-

''Enigma,'' said a soft feminine voice as her elegant figure approached me. I looked into her eyes as she moved closer.

''Why did you spare me?'' I asked, puzzled. Her lips curled into a small smile as she shot me a sideways look.

''Please, you're one of the most brilliant hackers out in the world. I take it you should've figured it out already.''

She was right. Why didn't I?

Oh wait, the embarrassed thought was still with me. You know, _that_ moment. Doesn't appear she has any trouble with it though. Oh I also forgot.

She had no emotion.

''So, shall we?'' she asked and extended her hand to me. I looked at her hand covered in dark leather. A small smile crept onto my face. Remember I told you I disliked anarchists/terrorists? Well, I still do.

But, well, what would you do if you were in my shoes? Refuse and leave? Please, you and I both know I would receive a bullet in the head were I to do that. Accept the hand of the beautiful but deadly Widowmaker?

Likely.

I shook her hand and stared into her eyes. We were at about the same height, which made it easier to make eye contact.

''I accept your offer, spider.''

Gosh, why do I feel like I am making a deal with the devil?

''Magnifique,'' she said as a military helicopter landed on the roof, throwing a lot of wind against us. As the door slowly opened, I followed her inside the helicopter. The sound of the copter still ringing in my ears. Not much was inside, very empty. As she sat down, I hesitated and looked over to the men clad in black armor with masks looking at me. Probably surprised and/or disgusted. It could've been my imagination, but if I didn't know better, one was sending me a glare and the other a wink.

Just like what you should expect from military soldiers. The thought disgusted me.

Look, I know it's awkward to sit right next to a woman like Widowmaker you just met a few minutes ago, but I think I would rather sit next to her than those (probably?) ex- soldiers. Let's be serious for a moment, why would they want a young adult here, and one that sucks in combat, instead, he could only work miracles with numbers. Let alone the fact the one and only _Widowmaker_ recruited him.

I know, mind blown.

The Helicopter started to rise and fly away from my beloved city, King's row. I took a moment to let in the fresh air.

Hah, did I say fresh air?

Sorry, I mean freaking sweat. All over the place.

Also a thing about military I guess.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Widowmaker decided to break the comfortable/awkward silence between us. Sorry, I didn't know which one fitted better.

''Do you believe in miracles?''

I took a moment to think before answering.

''No,'' I responded, a single, but powerful word.

She nodded and looked away. Not showing a hint of agreement or disagreement.

''You and Reaper. I will be honest, you should not work together again,'' the moment I spat out the words, she looked back at me with a curious look on her face. ''What makes you think so?''

''First thing's first, why the fuck would rob a museum in day light, second, you should have abandoned the mission the moment you were intercepted by Overwatch agents, third, how the flying fuck did you not HIT ANYBODY except that gorilla I guess, not like it had much impact on him,'' I said in her face as she started to give me an entertained look.

''Who says we wanted the mission to succeed?''

I raised my eyebrow. I started to think possible reasons. Well, since I wanted to impress my probably future superior, I had to answer this question.

Look, I was guild master in my W.O.W guild, and when I played Dungeons and Dragons, I was or the Dungeon Master or some tactician, so I know my shit. This was, of course, when I wasn't dying of boredom of the two _too EZ_ games. (Sorry, no intention to brag)

''You wanted to make Overwatch think you wanted to steal the gauntlet but instead it was a distraction and you are planning for a much bigger mission. Correct?''

She smiled.

''You are a lot smarter than you look.''

''I take offense from that statement.'' She smiled and nodded slightly.

''We are taking out Mondatta, tomorrow.''

''What?''

''He's gonna have a statement tomorrow, King's row, 19.30. I would need your assistance. Your first mission.''

''What?''

''What, you don't want to kill him?'' she asked me, with an annoyed look.

''No. I would _love_ to, just, I, uh, how do I put this.'' I searched around my head to find a word to describe it, but I didn't manage to find it. Instead, I guess I would just say random shit that sounded about right.

''… I-I n-never worked w-with a-'' No, I could not finish the sentence as Widowmaker continued to give me that impatient look. Screw this anxiety!

''N-nevermind.''

' _I have never worked with a woman before, and I am frightened to think that the first time will be an assassination!'_

Yeah, I know it's kinda childish. I thought you would like to know what I wanted to say.

She shook her head and looked away, grabbing her rifle and moved her thin fingers across the blue part of the rifle.

''What is your gun called?'' I asked, without asking.

''Widow's kiss,'' she answered almost immediately.

''Would you like one?'' she asked looking at me with a charming smile, making me tomato red, and the soldiers sitting across my jealous and angry, well, that's what I think, anyway. Can't see their faces behind their masks.

'Hm, just kidding,'' she finally said, and looked back. I sighed of relief. Suddenly, I thought about it.

Why can I talk so freely when talking to her? I recalled a moment with Rachel.

'' _You one day, need someone to break through your thick shell.''_

I never really understood that statement, even though I think myself as a philosopher myself. Would she mean that this person would be the first person I could talk normal to? If so, could this be called love?

Hah, love, such a funny word. It-

You know what, I am not gonna tell you another explanation about why I dislike it. Maybe it's genuine, maybe not. We will see. What I did not know though, was that a Trojan horse already broke through my mental firewall I tried so hard to keep intact.

You know what it was called, translated into my language?

l0ve-trojan


	3. Ch3-Installer-exe

**A/N:**

 **Hello people, I am glad to see you guys like the story! :D. The support really means a lot to me, and I will try to upload as much and as fast as I can, hopefully at least 1 chapter a week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

To make the world a better place.

Please tell me you heard this quote before? It is used by so many people, yet no one truly knows what it really means. They say by giving 10 cents to a charity, you will make the world a better place. Sure, if tens of thousands of people do it, it would indeed make the world a better place. But we can all agree, action is results, which means, more action is more results.

But what does making the world a better place truly mean?

If you mean by better, you mean making more people 'good' and eliminating more 'evil' will make the world better, you're wrong.

Good runs on morality, which is useless. The world runs on pleasure and strength, which is why crime and corruption exists. Every person that's granted power will get corrupted sooner or later, of course, there are a few exceptions.

Those people, are the ones we should fear. As they can't be easily manipulated and recruited to join your cause. Morrison, the former officer from Overwatch, is an example. But of course, just the words Good and Evil is not enough to describe a person's alignment. What I really want to achieve with this speech, is to answer this;

What am I?

Or better, what am I going to be?

Terrorists are often considered evil, but I don't think most terrorists think the same. Well, it's something I'm about to find out in my first mission, an assassination mission.

Shit

* * *

I stood on the platform, frozen in place. This was not what I expected as a base.

Hah, no. Let's say it was the opposite of what I expected.

We were on a giant carrier ship. The deafening sound of jets broke into my ears, making me wonder how people could resist the sound. As I saw Widowmaker walking casually past me toward what I presumed was the entrance to the inside, I couldn't help but admire her bu-

Sorry, I mean how she could resist the sound.

Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to say.

As we navigated through the maze made out of jets, we finally got inside, and boy, I was surprised.

It wasn't just your average expectation of the inner deck of a ship, no.

It looked like a fucking airfield lobby.

Soldiers, doctors, scientists were scattered all over the giant lobby, all doing their own thing. It was very neat, and stone pillars supported the roof. I could see a clear reflection of myself on the marble floor. As we moved through the crowds of people, we finally reached an elevator. As the doors opened, we entered, and a black button with a skull displayed on it caught my attention.

Well, I don't know much about you, but when I see a button with a skull on it, it would be a big no-no for me to press it.

Well, surprise, she pressed it and the elevator started to go down.

Well, there I was, listening to the unpleasant roars of the elevator as it plunged deeper and deeper. I glanced over to Widowmaker, who was just leaning against the wall, with her eyes closed and her arms folded. I couldn't help but feel nervous. Who was I about to see? And a skull on the button?

Before I could reach to a conclusion like I usually do, the elevator doors opened, revealing a dark hallway across it. Widowmaker left the elevator the moment the doors opened and I followed suit, making sure to stay close to her, I had the feeling a demon would come out of the endless shadows and grab my feet.

I know that my mind is screwing with me, but it still felt real.

The vast corridor seemed endless, but we finally reached it. And boy, I was nervous. They had no reason to recruit me, they had no reason to trust me, and they originally intended to kill me.

All of which, is not exactly a good reason to be here. She put her soft hand on my trembling shoulders and looked me into my eyes.

''Good luck,'' she whispered before slightly waving her other hand and walked out of my sight, leaving me behind with my thoughts.

You know, at these times I wished real life had save points.

' _To hell with it.'_

I put my trembling hand on the doorknob, and slowly pushed open the door. Before me was a, much to my surprise, very normal office. I smelled a rather strong smell of coffee, as I made my way to the glass desk. I stood still in front of the desk, staring at the office chair turned away from me. I looked at the papers scattered all around the desk.

Mostly mission reports, but one that interested me in particular, was one about myself.

''Take a closer look, I don't mind,'' said a harsh voice, coming from behind the chair. I grabbed the document and inspected it.

There was a picture of myself, a rather vague one, I realized it was made when I was released from the police station.

Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?

There was one time where I was hacking another hacker, and that hacker hacked me, the hacker who hacked him, back. Yeah, I said it that way on purpose. So, he played dirty and notified the police, and they took me.

Too bad for them, I had already foreseen his move and I made sure all the data was removed. So, I was released due to lack of evidence. Perhaps it was that time I became a person of interest for Talon.

I read further, sure my name, origin, age, gender. Not much I didn't know already. After a short while of keeping this up, I put the paper down. The officer chair turned around, revealing a cloaked figure I could only describe with one word.

Death.

Before me stood the infamous Reaper, the shotgun wielding assassin. Even though I hack everyone, this guy was a ghost.

Literally.

We stared at each other for a while, before he started tapping his shotguns with his fingers.

''So, Enigma, it seems our dear widow has decided to bring you back alive instead of killing you, may I ask why?'' he said, while slamming his feet on the desk, making the glass tremble. I took a moment to think about the best answer.

''Is that even a question? I think I may be an important ally to have, by the way, I thought you were merely a merc? What are you doing her anyway?''

He laughed, hysterically, making me flinch as he his laughter echoed through the room. When he finally stopped, he looked me into the eye.

''Simple, as long as I am paid, I am the leader of this joint. Anyway, back to you, you may be a fancy hacker, but how do I know you are truly the real deal?''

''You don't, Reyes,'' he glared at me when I said his name. The one thing he tried to hide so desperately. Truth to be told, I only knew it because I saw the name appearing on one of the files on his desk, but he doesn't need to know. The room was silent for a while, before he stood up. We were at about the same height, and he stared me into the eyes, making me sweat.

''What do you want?'' he asked.

''To be your intelligence officer,'' I said, making him grin, and he fell onto the officer chair again.

''Why should I?''

''Because war is changing, (Shut up Fallout, it is, I thought to myself) you don't need any inefficient and treacherous spies. Using digital methods is not only faster, but more certain to have results.''

''And why would that be? Modern digital security has been improved over the years.''

''But, nothing is impenetrable. Especially, if you have _moir,_ '' I said, as a small smile made its way onto my face, and confidence slowly replacing my nervousness in my voice.

''You only knew my name, Enigma. How do I know you truly are capable of what you say you can? Do not get me wrong, you have proven to be quite a nuisance, but only that. How can I be sure you are more than just that?''

I grinned.

''You only think I am nuisance because I wanted you to believe so.''

Reaper leaned back in his chair, probably his sign of continue.

''Sure, your security was good, but it was laughable if compared to some other firms, but hey, it took me 2 minutes to crack your codes, so applause for that, hm?''

Reaper didn't laugh.

Of course not.

''I see. You want proof don't you? No problemo,'' I said, as I placed an small green USB stick on the glass desk, and of course, with my trademark. A purple 101 was imprinted on it. I deliberately used these colors for my favorite comic character… I'll leave it to your imagination to decide who that is.

Reaper stared me in the face for a while before picking up the stick and inserting it into a black, slim and modern laptop. After a brief moment of silence, he closed the laptop. I couldn't see the surprised look behind his mask, but he must have been at least a little surprised when he saw all those classified documents.

Something he didn't know though, was that there was a worm in the stick.

A digital worm, of course. Not a real worm, but I think you knew that already.

Reaper stood up from his chair, and stared into my eyes.

''One chance,'' he mumbled as he pointed to the door.

''To do what?''

''To be my intelligence officer. One mission, if you succeed, you get the job. If not,'' he moved his finger across his neck. A sign everyone knew. Death itself.

I nodded and entered the dark corridors and closed the door behind me, leaving me behind in the darkness once again.

I never thought I would be this happy to be in the darkness again. I moved through the corridors to the elevators.

Mission complete.

* * *

Well, there I was. I was standing in the lobby once again. How stupid.

I accepted the job, and didn't even ask where my office was.

' _Are you serious?'_

I just looked around, hoping to see Widowmaker, but instead someone else came.

''How ya doin?'' said a masculine voice. The Chinese accent hidden within was overwhelming. It was almost like he _wanted_ to let others know he was Chinese. I turned my head toward the voice, and saw a Chinese boy, a little smaller than me, stand before me.

The boy has a yellowish skin and was a few inches smaller than me. He had just like me, little to none muscles, skinny and we both had thin fingers. His eyes were a bit squinty, and just like every Asian, his hair and pupils were black. His hair was streaked though, yellow streaks could be seen in his hair. Just like me, he wore black sneakers, only difference in clothing was that he was wearing a black T-shirt with _'fsociety'_ written on it. I liked his dress code, only thing bothering me was his overwhelmingly big smile.

''Sooo, Reaper-kun told me I would be your new assistant!'' he said as he leant closer to me.

''Please, if you're gonna talk with such Japanese honorifics, at least get the accent right…'' I mumbled under my breath as his annoying smile was still there.

''Hm? What did you just say? Oh well, nvm! I am your new assistant! So you can ask me anything!'' he said, still laughing, making me sick.

''Fine, here's your first order, stop smiling!'' I said, this time louder. Just as I finished my sentence his smile disappeared.

Wow, impressive reaction time.

''Okay, you can show me to my office now, uh,''

''Harvey Chow! At your service!'' he cheered, and poorly mimicked a military gesture, he did it with the wrong hand and his feet weren't in sync.

''Follow me, sir!'' he said as he practically started to run through the lobby, forcing me to run with him. I bit my lips in frustration.

I was pretty sure Reaper did this on purpose. I am gonna kick his ass later.

* * *

As we finally arrived, I found myself in yet another corridor. This time, we weren't at the end. We stood before room '42'.

''So, this is your room. If there's anything you need, I am in the room next to yours!''

''Sure sure, Harvey. I can handle the rest myself. Good night.''

''But it's 5 in the-

''GOOD NIGHT,'' I repeated, this time louder and disappeared into my office, slamming the door shut behind me. I closed my eyes and leaned against the cold iron door. Jeez, that kid was annoying. When I opened my eyes, I was pleasantly surprised. The walls had sharp corners, and the walls seemed to be painted black not long ago. There was a rusty bed, not the best thing he had seen the whole day, but certainly not the worst. Next to it was a rather simple steel drawer, I opened it and was disappointed to see there was nothing inside.

Of course not.

I looked next to me, there was a large oak desk, with what I call 'Puny'.

Are you serious asking me to work with this? Before me stood a small office laptop, probably decades old. It was mostly made of aluminum, and the screen was so dirty, it made me wonder if the previous owner had dropped it into the toilet, jeez. There was dirt all over the keyboard and the charger was missing.

Great, off to a great start, aren't we?

One thing I knew for certain, I would do great things with Talon.

Just not with this laptop.


	4. Ch4-AL1VE-Docx

**A/N:**

 **Hey people. I have been getting a lot of reviews lately, so I will respond to as many as I can.**

 **Tomas284: Good to know you like the jokes! ^^ I get what you mean, I will try to slow down the change of his personality a bit, but it's actually the intention that Enigma's personality is a bit like a puzzle. So over(watch)all, (Enigma = puzzle) ;)**

 **Mashiro Orimura: No, he is indeed in England.**

 **Guest: Yes, he is meant to be a little stereotypic. Fun fact, I am Chinese myself so I, of course, do not mean any offense. Also fun fact, one of my friends is named Harvey Chow, so the name is actually a coincidence.**

* * *

Safe.

Also quite a dumb and strange word. Safe is actually an opinion about a certain situation which might differ from person to person, yet we still assume that taking a few steps toward security is enough to make it 'safe'.

You see, there is a difference with _being_ safe, and _feeling_ safe.

What may the difference be? Well, one is impossible and the other one is just naïve. Basically, it's impossible to be completely safe, as one will always have a fatal flaw in their security which will mean that nothing and I repeat, _nothing_ is impenetrable. Sure, you can reinforce your walls to defend yourself from viruses and Trojans, but in the end, if the bomb to break the wall is powerful enough,

The wall always breaks.

Yet, this cynical opinion of mine, might change.

* * *

Darkness.

I stared into the black screen that had been stuck on the screen for over an hour now. Every second that passed by, my anger rose slowly. I couldn't see my face, but I was certain that anger was written all over it.

I never thought the color black would anger me so much.

I would be a lot happier if it could at least boot.

But it didn't.

I bit my lips in anger and leant back to stare at the white ceiling above me. How the hell am I going to accomplish my first mission without a working computer? Just as I was thinking of other solutions, my door gently opened. I looked over to the door, I was pleasantly surprised.

It wasn't Harvey, no.

It was Widowmaker.

Her slim figure approached me, invading my private space, forcing me to go back, this process repeated itself until my back was against the wall. I could feel her warm breathing as her face was only a few inches away from mine.

…Wait, is this the place where I normally talk trash about the current situation I am in? …Well, I genuinely don't know what to say… Except that a tango beat might fit with this scene….

Not funny? ….Jeez, you're hard to satisfy. Well, moving on….

My adrenaline pumped through my body so wild, I had the feeling I could win a marathon.

Which, believe me, is really a very VERY big achievement for me. That is, of course, if I can survive the qualification rounds…

She stared me into my eyes, and slowly leant forward, moving her head next to mine. She whispered in a soft voice.

''I need you to hack Reaper.''

My already surprised-widened eyes widened even more, giving me the feeling my pupils could fall out any moment.

''W-what? Uh… No, I mean uh, I already did.''

She returned to her original position in front of me, still close though, and stared me into my eyes again.

''You did?''

''N-not yet, n-no. But I did i-insert a dongle into his port… oh. No pun intended,'' I quickly added as I realized it had a double meaning….

''Then can you hack into his laptop, right now?''

''Yes, I mean no. I can't really do anything with _that_ ,'' I looked at the laptop, which still had a black screen. She turned around and approached the laptop, giving me breathing space again. I panted heavily as I leant even more against the wall.

''Follow me,'' she said and left the room.

I continued to stay in the same position, with my eyes wide staring at the corridor.

Well, that was awkward.

* * *

As we entered a dark room, I was amazed.

Now, this is what I call a working place.

I was in a dark room, only lit by dozens of monitors sticking on the walls from every side. No windows, no unnecessary light. I moved further in the room, there were about a dozen of desktops placed onto a steel table, which I was amazed that it could carry all that weight. The desktops were very neatly decorated, they were colored red and black, a very common mix of colors for gaming desktops.

Yes, I was starting to like this more and more.

I reached for a black office chair that was just within my reach, I moved it in front of the desk and sat on it. (Like a boss) I stared at the blue monitors in front of me. The muffled sound of the hard disks of the desktops sounded like music in my ears.

''Prepare,'' Widowmaker said as she moved out of the room. I turned my chair around only to see the door close.

Man, I really wanted to see her bu-

Again? Why do I keep saying it wrong, I mean, uh, yeah, I found it rude how she could just leave like that, uhum.

So, I made a new account for the computer and quickly deleted Windows and installed UNIX. (If you don't know what UNIX is, it's basically a CMD prompt in Windows, just typing, no icons)

The black screen smoothly replaced the blue Windows wallpaper. My lips curled into a small smile as I saw the all too familiar green words waiting for me on the screen.

 **Waiting commands administrator…**

 **C:\ADMIN\CMD**

 **Booting Terminal…..**

 **Terminal loaded**

 **Load**

 **Loading ...**

 **-TALON SECURITY NETWORK BROADCAST-**

 **Enter your operative:**

 **load -s ; load -s**

 **Loading 2 streamable video('s)...**

 **Video broadcasting now active…**

Camera footages appeared all over my screen. Just one was active, which showed Widowmaker's recon visors.

Hah, just like playing an FPS.

''Enigma reporting in,'' I mumbled into my earpiece as I started to hack into King's row street camera's.

 **open ROOT/KINGS_ROW_SECURITY**

 **Logging into BRS-Kings-row...**

 **Firewall\UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS DETECTED: ACCESS DENIED**

 **#ps –ef / grep i**

 **Enabling STEALTH view…**

 **load BRS/MEMORY**

 **Checking BRS_SEC_MEMORY...**

 **DETECTED 01 ACCESS ATTEMPS IN PAST 2 HOURS**

 **Open tempts**

 **Table holds 1 entry(ies)**

 **555-126-732-375**

 **LOGIN BRS 555-126-732-375**

 **BRS: ACCES GRANTED**

POW, I was in! It's almost a shame that a government net of security cameras were this easily hacked. I didn't even need to reprogram the whole system so I could change the password to enter.

Well, we were in, that's all that matters right now.

'' _Enigma, ready?''_

''Yes.''

'' _Good, Widowmaker deployed.''_

I looked over the monitors, camera footages were all over the place. Giant crowds of people were waiting in front of the podium, waiting for Mondatta.

Mondatta, the (in)famous omnic himself. A robotic Gandhi, pretty much describes it all. I scanned the crowd one last time, before stopping when I saw a certain blue glow. I blinked and it disappeared.

Must've been my imagination.

I looked over to the rooftops, guards were scattered all over the place.

''Widowmaker, one guard looking over to the crowd, 1 o'clock, 37 meters away.''

'' _Understood.''_

She knocked over the first guard with ease, without the guard noticing. Then, I heard slight noise. It was vague, something along the lines of; Possible breach.

Oh.

Time to kick in.

 **Join -v BRS_Kings_row**

 **Joined Security_Kings_row_voice**

 **Voip -adjust "Mic1" -Pitch -6**

 **Adjusted pitch to lower value**

I cleared my throat.

''False alarm. I repeat false alarm.''

'' _Understood,''_ could be heard over the line as I finished my sentence. I wiped the sweat off my face. That was kinda close. Widowmaker knocked another one out. As she readied to position, an deafening noise emitted from my earpiece, forcing me to put it out. Suddenly, the monitors that were supposed to show footages were replaced by noise, making me unable to see anything.

And it was going so well.

I ran my fingers across my keyboard before ramming the RESET button, but it didn't do anything.

It seems like I was being hacked.

No matter, fight fire with fire.

I quickly rebooted my system, only to see a second administrator in my system. Too bad for them, if they broke my firewall, I can also trace their footsteps.

I ran my fingers all over the keys before finally able to replace the noise displayed on the biggest monitor in front of me with a webcam footage. Only to be welcomed by my favorite streamer….

Wait, what?

HUH

Before me was a live footage of my favorite streamer all time and my all-time rival in Warcraft II: Wings of Liberty, Dva. Before me was the Korean ex-pro-gamer, streamer and my rival for over 3 years.

Dva shot her eyes up into the webcam, noticing I was watching. She didn't seem surprised, instead, she merely popped a pink bubblegum and hacked into my camera, showing my face to her.

We sat there in silence for a while.

''Dva…''

''ENIGMA,'' upon hearing my name, I could not help but slightly grin. Dva was always the first when it came to competitive gaming, placing me the close second. Difference between us was that she was a celebrity streamer, and I was a mysterious ghost everyone rumored about.

Yep, I was just like a puzzle.

We continued to stare at each other before she decided to break the silence.

''Why are you helping Talon?'' she said while tilting her head to one side.

''...''

''Silent as always.. Want a rematch, then? You will lose though, just like always.''

''…Hah.''

The webcams shut down and I prepared to hack into my rival's root. Unlike other times, I got a limited time, as she will try to hack into my system too. Also a fact, her security will be much better than that I had faced before.

I spammed commands, just like always, but this time, to no avail. Much to my dismay, I had to admit.

I was losing.

Again.

Remember the time I was sent to the police?

Dva's work.

I clenched my teeth in both frustration and desperation as I looked around the room, close to panicking. I couldn't lose this, if I did, I would be killed by Reaper…

I _had_ to win this.

I looked back at the screen, every second that ticked by, felt like an eternity.

' _Okay, do what you do best. Calculate your options….'_

That's it.

I jumped from my chair and quickly plugged all my desktops into the desktop I was currently using. I booted them all. If I couldn't figure out the password, I would just use the unconventional way. There was a zero-day defect on her firewall, if I was correct, I would be able to break in… through brute force. I only needed computer power to rapidly calculate all the possible passwords.

Something I had right next to me.

The humming sound of the desktops started to fill the room, giving me a bigger and bigger smile every second.

 **INFO: Detected 10 additional desktops. Do you want to set to active? Y/N**

 **Y**

Suddenly, the humming sound turned into a monstrous roar as they started to rapidly calculate all the possible passwords. A big smile made its way onto my face.

I would not only defeat my rival, but be able to get into her system.

 **SCAN COMPLETE, POSSIBLE PASSWORD DETECTED:**

 **#DvaBeatsEN1gma!**

I raised my eyebrow on the password that was depicted in front of me. I shook my head and quickly inserted the password, giving me access into her system. It wouldn't take long before she would realize I was in, giving me only a few seconds to insert a worm into the hole in her firewall….

Oh. Uh, not _that_ way…

I inserted my trademark worm, programmed by myself. I called it the 'ENIGMA-Cracker'. I actually hacked couple of high security networks with it, one of its most important features were that it would always leave behind a txt file.

'' _Your files were delicious. –ENIGMA.''_

That sort of files.

I _loved_ taunting my enemies. Seriously, Dva rose through her ranks by her rapid reaction time and swift maneuvers. I came this far because I taunted my enemies and manipulated their actions so I could predict their movements before they even thought about it.

Unfortunately, it never worked on her.

But nevertheless, victory was mine.

I placed the worm, and quickly turned our webcams on once more, this time, however, did surprise Dva.

''..I win, vaarwel,'' I said before shutting her system down and changed my own systems password out of certainty. Back in the day, Dva and I would always taunt each other in our own native tongue, which was Korean for her, and Dutch for me. While my parents were Chinese/Japanese, I was raised in Holland, which I was grateful for. (State of the art internet speed)

As I entered the password for the security feeds again, I could see Widowmaker pointing her rifle at Tracer, who was lying below her. I quickly reached for my earplug, and listened in.

'' _Such a sweet, foolish girl,''_ she mumbled in her French accent. Just as she finished her sentence a blue flood overwhelmed my screen, blinding me for a split second. Tracer shot the smoke valves, blinding Widowmaker and she threw a, what I thought was most likely, a pulse bomb. I screamed into the tiny microphone of my earplug.

''WIDOWMAKER, PULSE BOMB INCOMING BEHIND YOU!'' She quickly turned around and shot the bomb a few inches away, and instead of its intended target, the bomb blew away Tracer from the building. Widowmaker jumped down with her, aiming her rifle at Tracer. I leant forward, eyes widened.

She pulled the trigger.

The bullet penetrated right through Tracer, and hit Mondatta in his head, killing him. I leant back in my chair. I closed my eyes and turned the screens off. I was an accessory to murder. Still, I couldn't help but smile.

I never felt more alive.


	5. Ch5-R1vals-rtf

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys, not much to say really. I didn't really know what to write in this chapter, so I took a bit longer than normal to upload this chapter... Hope you like it :P. I would like to thank shadowjonathan for writing the command dialogues in the previous chapter. It's a lot better now. Anyway, you can read now.**

* * *

….Hey, I've been wondering this for a while. Why do people always search for social interaction, and friends? Well, I can get why people look for friends, even though I see them as tools for entertainment…. This is my opinion, of course.

Now, don't get me wrong. I wasn't always like this…. Back in the day, I would play Dungeons & Dragons with my 'friends'. Whatever that means… This social anxiety.. It's not nearly as bad as it appears to be. Like, 50% isn't even caused by the disorder, no. It's me.

Just so you know, it's not like I can't hold a conversation.

It's just that I don't like to hold _pointless_ conversations.

So far as I know, relations tend to get you into trouble. A friend who wants to borrow something, and never return it for whatever reason. The pain you endure when your best friend leaves you or whatever. Why would you risk doing all these things? There isn't a solution to that as far as I know. And this is only the beginning. I think that both you and I know damn well that there are far worse situations a relationship can give you.

Heck, they can even destroy your life.

There isn't a RESET button in real life, much to my dismay. But at least you can reset your relationships in order to avoid something like this in the future. Trust me, I know.

And not only this, but there are so many people that are willing to go so far for this so called 'friendship'. Some even create a personality just to fit in with the group.

Fake people have an image to maintain.

Real people just don't care.

Saying ''I can change'' is just admitting defeat in order to adapt to this cruel world so that you can be its slave. It's no more than a basis for deceiving yourself and decorating it with fancy words. So, I still agree that communication is crucial to one's survival. That's not what I'm saying.

But you know, only 30% of human communication is done through speech. The remaining 70 through eye movements and other small gestures. So in theory, if we look this another way, a loner like me who tries to avoid social interactions, is still performing 70% of the communication ritual.

Am I wrong?

Nope. But… perhaps it would be a time to change.

Everything needs an evolution.

For the better, or for the worse.

* * *

'' _The kind hearted and inspiration to us all, Tekhartha Mondatta, has died the previous week. According to sources from both Mondatta's personal security and the King's row security, there was a breach and it's likely the hacker responsible for that might have had something to do with the assassination. Authorities are continuing trying to track this mysterious hacker down, but to no avail. What we do know, is that this hacker calls themselves 'Enigma'. Sources also claim to have seen Trac-''_

I closed the page.

Sigh.

Tell me something I don't know please.

It's been a week, and the news won't stop talking about the same subject over and over again. Please, people already know about it, why keep buggering us with the same news?

Also a sign that these journalist want nothing but an easy job and earn as much money with it as possible. Not that I blame them, it's just.. slightly annoying. I mean, we all know that the media is a tool for the government or another powerful organization to use as a tool. The media can be used for both defense and offense.

I stared at the screen for a while. The past week had been so boring. Not much had happened. Reaper didn't say anything, which was a positive thing I guess and Harvey was buggering me every day. I think I could say the past week had been more annoying than boring.. It was middle and high school all over again. I ALT-tabbed through a few windows I had still open, before stopping at a familiar black one.

HackNet

The world's number one forums for hackers.

100% hack proof.

Hah, good thing I didn't tell everyone I had hacked into their core within seconds. I scrolled down the threads, where (much to my dismay) were a lot of threads discussing me and my intentions. Well, not very surprising after what I did.

I leant back in boredom and decided to click it away before stopping at one that sparked my interest.

'ENIGMA – TALON Theory'

I narrowed my eyes and moved the cursor on it and clicked. The page loaded up and there it was. A whole wall of text flooded my screen, as I moved down, there was lot of irrelevant trash, but there was a surprisingly large amount of things that actually made a lot of sense. They even talked about me battling Dva!

Interesting.

Wrong.

It didn't add up.

They knew far too much to just be a random dude who came up with an idea. Just who was this guy. I scrolled up and clicked on the link that would direct me to his profile. I expected some shitty profile form an amateur hacker who was lucky enough to get this shit.

Nope, I couldn't be more wrong.

 **ERROR 404 Page not found**

What the hell.

This guy was the real deal. I leant forward and browsed the net for more information on this person. He left an ID; Scarlet Fox.

It wasn't much to go on, but I didn't have much more. As I spent dozens of minutes, which turned to hours, finding this hacker, I couldn't find anything.

This guy was a real pro.

I clenched my teeth together and leant back into my chair, and stared into the same error I found earlier, stuck on the screen.

 **ERROR 404 Page not found**

Then, there was a knock on my door.

''…Come in.'' The door cracked open, revealing a slim boy with his head popping out of the door.

''What is it, Harvey?'' I asked, frustrated.

''Uhm, I was wondering if there was anythi-''

''No.''

''Oh. Okay then!'' His head moved back. Why on a time like this? Did he really have to disrupt my concentration? Wait a sec.

''Wait.''

His head popped out again.

''Three things. One, contact Dva,'' I mumbled, making sure there was no one else in the corridor by looking at the security cameras in the corridor.

''Dva? But isn't she an Overwa-''

''Just do it. Second, get me some Dr. Pepper. Third, close the door.''

''Understood!'' this time, his whole body popped out and he saluted me, which still annoyed me, and he left, closing the door, of course.

Yes, I said Dr. Pepper. Not Cola Cherry or whatever.

The difference? Well, Dr. Pepper is _the_ intellectual drink for the chosen ones. I looked back at the screen. This Scarlet Fox was good. Really good. I am not the type to admit defeat, but I lost this round.

Nobody knew him, even my sources didn't know him. And his ID was pretty much everything I had on him.

''Trouble?''

''Shut up, I am trying to work,'' I hissed back at the voice.

''Now, that isn't a way to talk to a lady.''

''You're not a lady, Har-''

Wait. What? I turned around to see Widowmaker leaning against the wall. She had her arms crossed and looked at the screen.

''Dead end?'' she asked.

''Yep.'''

I turned back. There wasn't much else I could do really. Then, a chat message popped up on my screen. I opened it, revealing a chatbox with Dva.

 **Dva: You looking for me?**

 **ENIGMA: Yes.**

 **Dva: ?**

 **ENIGMA: You ever heard of Scarlet Fox?**

 **Dva: No?**

 **ENIGMA: They posted a theory about me and you on the hacker forums. It sounds too accurate to be a real guess. I think we got a spy.**

 **Dva: Wait a sec, I'm gonna take a look.**

 **Dva: Wth**

 **ENIGMA: I tried tracing this Scarlet Fox, but I can't find a single clue.**

 **Dva: Want me to help?**

 **ENIGMA: Actually, yes. For the both of us.**

 **Dva: Ok. I will tell you if I find something.**

 **Dva left the room.**

''Perhaps you should check if this hacker left you a message,'' Widowmaker said, while moving closer to me.

''What do you mean, message?''

''Perhaps in your mail?''

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. My mail? I shook my head but decided to try it anyway. Upon reaching my mailbox, I actually did receive a new email.

It was from Scarlet Fox.

I opened the mail, a few words appearing on the screen in front of me.

 _Meet me at the Overwatch museum, tonight._

Heh. Guess advise from a non-expert might actually help in some situations. I looked back at Widowmaker, who looked back at me in turn.

''Let's go. If we hurry, we can get there in time.''

''How do we know it's not a trap?'' I asked.

''It's always a trap, but don't you want a clue?''

True.

Guess this was the best option we had.

* * *

The inside of the museum was covered in shadows and void of life, except for us two. We maneuvered through the glass showcases and moved our way to the center of the building. There wasn't anybody here.

Surprise.

What was a surprise though, was that there actually were people.

Ambushers to be exact.

*sigh

A blue blur appeared in front of me, a brunette girl pointing her plasma guns at me. I jumped over to the nearest showcase next to me for cover. Widowmaker shot her grappling hook to a better position, Tracer following her.

I popped my head out of cover to scan the museum again.

Oh boy, I regretted that decision.

Fusion energy flew all over the room as I quickly ducked for cover again. A pink mech made its way toward me, continuously firing its fusion cannons at me.

' _Dva…'_

Scarlet Fox must've created this fight.

''Dva! Why didn't you tell me you had found a clue?''

The firing stopped.

''You didn't either, did you?''

''…Good point.''

I sprinted out of cover, running toward Widowmaker, who was fighting off Tracer. It seemed like they were having a nice fight, as no one seemed to had the upper hand.

Well, unfortunately, it was different for me.

I ran as fast as my feet could, an anxious burn emitting through my veins. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead as the only thing stopping me from reaching them was my psychical limits.

Then the worst happened.

I tripped.

Yes, I tripped. I'm not in the mood for an argument. I just tripped, okay?

I fell onto the cold floor face first. I slowly got up, seeing Dva's mech closing up on me. I don't think she would kill me, but imprisonment? Definitely.

I leant back and closed my eyes.

'' _Is this the end?''_

Nah, I'm not gonna say that. Every time someone says that in the movies, it's never the end.

Seriously. That's never the case.

However, it really wasn't the end for me. A dark smog appeared behind Dva, slowly taking a more humanoid form, revealing Reaper. He pointed his shotguns at Dva, blasting its shells into her exposed back. I took this time to run away like a chicken, only to be stopped by one major problem.

Where should I run to?

I looked back and forth from Reaper and Widowmaker, who both seemed busy. I had to help one of them…

Hah, obvious.

I charged across the hall to reach Widowmaker and Tracer. I stopped when I thought logically about what I was about to do.

I was about to run into a Brit who is able to manipulate time and dash all over the place. And I wanted to defeat her with bare fists?

Fuck, that made no sense.

I reached for my phone, which luckily, I had prepared for a situation like this. I had already put in all the commands, and with one press of a button, I would be able to make the alarm of the museum ring.

I pressed enter.

Just as I did that, the thundering noise of the alarm echoed through the room, sending a chill through my spine. Even though I was prepared for it, I quickly ran toward the exit with the rest following me.

The last thing we all wanted was getting seen by the authorities.

Which worked in a few different ways. Both Overwatch and Talon are wanted, which in turn caused us to run in the first place, forgetting we were fighting at all.

And second, Reaper was gonna kick my ass.

Great.


	6. Ch6-Busted-fck

Public opinion. Something democracy takes really seriously. Yet, isn't it irrelevant? If you think about it, a positive opinion on your government is only needed when you are running for president. After that, you only need an powerful army that obeys you. Having that, you can oppress the whole country.

See? No 'positive' public opinion needed anymore.

'' _But ENIGMA, how about human rights? Oppression is wrong!''_

First of all, wrong is an opinion. In some situations, oppression is the best solution to chaos. Look at the Soviet Union. A country that was falling apart, yet order still existed. Stalin killed 20 million people, yet he was still loved.

So why do we still care so much about public opinion?

In reality, we don't.

We don't care about a positive opinion about us. No, we are interested in the results such positive opinion might give us.

Meaning: democracy actually is the same as a totalitarian rule. Both couldn't care less about the citizen's opinion.

Yet, totalitarian rule is better, as they are more concentrated on actually ruling a country, instead of making sure they win the next election…

And human rights?

Many people take human rights for granted. They assume that they have been around forever and will stay forever. However, none of those assumptions are true. Human rights are actually a relatively new idea. Less than 100 years ago, women were not allowed to vote.

Let's assume that human rights began when women became eligible to vote. That is about 1920. So, therefore we have had human rights for about 91 years. What many people fail to recognize, is that there were no human rights in the way that we see them in any country before 1920. That is thousands and thousands of years without the freedom of choice, opinion, speech, or voting. I am not saying whether human rights is right or wrong. However in the eyes of history, human rights are not considered correct.

So, if you think democracy is better because it takes people's opinion more seriously.. think again.

There are all alike.

* * *

There I was again.

Sitting on my leather office chair, legs folded on my desk, drinking the ice cold Dr pepper. I didn't know what to do. I told Reaper about Scarlet Fox. He just said that he would ask his contacts if they heard anything.

Well, if this Scarlet Fox is as smart as I am, I already know the answer.

Nobody knows him.

Perhaps this would be a good time to dig into Reaper's files with my worm? Just as I put my Dr Pepper away, my phone rung, the sound shaking me out of my thoughts. I picked it up.

'' _Come to my office, now.''_

The phone hung up.

….Guess that's the only way Reaper knows how to call people.

* * *

As I arrived in the same office where it all started, I wasn't alone this time. Next to me stood Widowmaker, and just like always, Reaper sat in front of us.

''We should forget about this Scarlet Fox for now. I've found a person who might have a connection with Overwatch, as she was a member when Overwatch disbanded. If she is indeed a member, we have yet to find out.'' said Reaper, in a rather sharp voice.

He stood up, and threw a few bad quality photo's on the desk, probably security camera footages. They all revealed the same person. There was no doubt about it.

Mei-Ling Zhou, the ecologist.

I looked back to Reaper, who was patiently awaiting for questions.

''What do you want us to do?'' asked Widowmaker, as she shuffled the pictures aside.

''I want you two to find out if she indeed is related to Overwatch. If she is indeed related, capture her for questioning. If you can't…. you know what to do.

She nodded.

We turned around to exit the office, before Reaper stopped me.

''Enigma, I have something to say to you,'' he said, while sitting down again. I nodded to Widowmaker who left the office, leaving me behind with Reaper once again.

Why didn't I like this?

''I want you on the field.''

''Why?''

''If Widowmaker were to walk in the open, during daylight, it would only complicate things. You, however..''

''Ah.'''

''Exactly.''

''Still don't like it,'' I muttered, making sure just loud enough for Reaper to hear and left the office. I closed the door behind me and leant with my back against the cold steel door.

I hated field missions. Didn't want to risk my skin. Never wanted to risk my skin. Never liked having my skin exposed.

Well, this mission will contradict all of those listed above.

No choice, I guess.

* * *

Here I was.

Out in the busy streets of King's row again. I was leaning against a brick wall, staring at my phone to blend in, with my hoodie's cap on. I looked up, to the flat in front of me. There was no reason to be afraid, it's just an ecologist and Widowmaker is in the building in front of me… Wait.

She's an ecologist who freezes people.

Ah shit.

According to Reaper, she would be meeting an Overwatch agent in a small Chinese restaurant, called 'Fok King'.

I know right.

If I needed to spy her, I would do it my way; hack into her phone. All I needed to do was get close and hack into her phone. Simple, right? Well, simple. Not easy.

So, there I was, leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the restaurant. It would not be long before Mei comes.

''Widowmaker.. You're here, right?''

'' _Yes, what is it?''_

''Nothing…'' I responded, holding back the _I'm scared_ part.

 _''Wait, you look funny with your phone in your hand.''_

''Why? Do I look like a dog?''

 _''More like a watchdog.''_

''Not impressed,'' I replied and scanned the area for the target.

There she was. If she was trying to blend in, she was failing _terribly_ at it. She was wearing a winter coat that would even keep you warm in Antarctica. I moved my pupils slightly to watch her, yet trying not to alert her. As she entered the restaurant, I followed her in after making sure a little time had passed.

As I entered the cozy little restaurant, a distant aroma of flowers dominated the area. I looked around the room. There were about a dozen simple round chairs with wooden chairs around them. There were a few groups of people, including Mei, whoTeawas sitting alone at the moment. I took a seat by the table next to her with my back to her, making sure she wasn't paying me any attention. As I sat down, a neatly dressed Chinese man approached me.

''Nǐ xiǎng yào shénme?'' (What would you like?)

'' Wǒ xiǎng yào he cha,'' I responded, not paying the man much attention. (I would like to drink tea)

The man quickly returned with a porcelain tea pot, he poured the hot liquid into the small cup in front of me. I thanked him and he left. I turned my head slightly to see Mei, who was, seemingly, enjoying the tea as she drank it very slowly.

I got out my phone.

I opened the cmd.

 **ROOT/admin/CMD: Wtrace -w -b -fltr "mobile"**

 **Searching for nearby device(s)...(done)**

 **Found 3 nearby device(s). Show results? Y/N: Y**

 **Device(s):**

 **Zhu's phone -model==apple/iphone/9S**

 **Mei's phone -model==nokia/CUSTOM**

 **Harvey's phone -model==ERROR_NO_SNTR**

 **ROOT/admin/CMD: W_access local/mei's_phone**

 **Accessing "Mei's phone"...**

 **ERROR: Authorization error. Please put password in parameters.**

'' _Say, you are hacking her phone, right now, right?''_ the feminine voice said through the voice channel.

''What of it?'' I whispered, making sure no one heard me. Luckily for me, the table at the other side of the restaurant were talking rather loud.

'' _How do you actually hack a phone when you don't have the password?''_

''The normal way would be to reprogram the whole security system, but like you can guess, I'm not a normal person.''

'' _How do you do it then?''_

''The superior way. Let me show you.''

I inhaled a deep breath and gathered my courage. I turned my head around and faced Mei.

''Uh, Miss?''

She turned around and looked me in the eyes.

''Yes?''

''Do you know if there's any WiFi here?''

''Uh, yes. I come here very often.''

''What's the name? There are a lot of WiFi's here.''

''Here.''

She grabbed her phone, and inserted the password.

 _4900_

Got it.

''It's called Fok WiFi.''

''Okay, thanks.'' I said as I turned back, before letting a deep sigh. It wouldn't be long until I would break under pressure. I inserted the password.

''So that's how a pro does it, Widowmaker. The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest,'' I mumbled.

I could almost feel her shaking her head.

 **ROOT/admin/CMD: W_access local/mei's_phone -p=4900**

 **Checking Password…**

 **Password correct, authorization granted.**

 **ROOT/admin/CMD: Ldownload -SMS_app_data & -WHATSAPP_app_data**

 **Downloading...(3%)**

 **Downloading...(4%)**

 **Downloading...(5%)**

Okay, now I just needed to stay close. I leant back into my chair as I could finally relax. I had to wait for about 5 minutes so it could download it all. However, my attempt to relax was interrupted by a rather blunt and rude tone.

''Hey, boss!''

I looked up to the source of the sound, just like everybody else in the room.

Fuck!

It was Harvey.

Of course he didn't know what discretion meant, and also didn't know I was on a secret mission.

 _Silent!_ I gestured as I made sure Mei wasn't suspecting anything. She was just looking at Harvey, puzzled.

'' _Get the fuck out!''_ I whispered. And finally, Harvey understood and quickly left the restaurant, the owner chasing after him saying he hadn't paid the bill.

Phew, luckily he said boss and not Enigma.

I looked back at the screen, the download was completed. Nice. Just as I was about to leave, my curiosity took over and I opened the chat message which would reveal who Mei was meeting.

I froze at place.

 _Tracer and Dva_

Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

I quickly put away my phone and made swift steps toward the exit of the restaurant before stopping when Widowmaker said something over the channel.

'' _You won't believe me who I see.''_

''Actually I can,'' I said, this time out loud as two women entered the restaurant, who shifted their gaze toward me and froze in place, just like me.

Funny, I didn't need to have Mei to freeze me in order to actually freeze. They quickly reached for their plasma guns and pointed it at me, as I tried to grab my imaginary pistol, and pointed it back at the- Oh wait.

There we stood, I was pretty sure I also heard Mei standing up and pointing her gun at me too. The people in the restaurant quickly left as I was surrounded. I took a deep breath. I would have to bluff my way out of this.

''I wouldn't do that.''

''Why?'' Dva responded.

''I have a bomb strapped on my chest, if my heartbeat stops, it will activate.''

''I don't believe you,'' said Dva, bluntly.

''Hm, allow me to proof you otherwise.''

I moved my hands toward my collar. My hoodie was made of flexible material, so I might be able to literally, pull this off. I faked a mad smile. Time for a war scream!

''Tennou Heika! BANZAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!'' I screamed on the top of my lungs as I ripped my hoodie apart, revealing my naked chest. The women quickly covered their eyes as I continued to scream and ran past them onto the streets, where I quickly turned the corner, only to be stop when I realized there was a police car parked in front of me.

I was also realizing I was now topless.

Oops.

The fat police officer looked at me from head to toe and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the car.

''Whatever you were doing, boy, I 'ope it was worth it,'' he said as he handcuffed me. I looked back to see Tracer and Dva looking at me, disgusted.

I smiled back. I may be arrested…

But I won the round.

And hey, I wasn't getting arrested for hacking.. Still giving me the privelege to say I was never arrested as a hacker.

Hah.

Hah?


	7. Ch7-All1es-XML

**Hi people, sorry for the absence. I was on vacation and did not have my computer with me, and I really don't like writing on any device other than my trusty pc.. Sorry again. Now, I will try to upload more as I'm free now. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, as I am starting to steer this story to a.. you will see. ;)**

* * *

I'm bored.

Like, really bored.

My hands were cuffed with these crappy and uncomfortable handcuffs. I couldn't even move my hands from the table before-

Wait…

I'm missing something.

Ah, I forgot the usual speech I'm supposed to give when we start with a new chapter. Can we do this another time? Being stuck in the place where no one wants to be in really knocks you out of concentration.

The room was bright. Very bright. The only things the square shaped room had was a rectangular steel table with steel chairs on either side. I stared in front of me, where the infamous one side window was placed in the wall.

I knew they were watching me.

Whatever they were doing, they better hurry. It has already been 2 hours..

Then the door opened.

A big and muscular scruffy man walked in. He was wearing a rather dirty trench coat and had a loose tie strapped around his neck. He sat down opposite of me, and looked me in the eyes, a favor I would gladly return.

So, we just sat there, staring at each other until the guy started to speak up.

''The name's Murphy. You can call me Gumshoe. Everyone does,'' he said, in a rather stereotypical police officer voice. I really had the feeling he wanted to be stereotypical.

''So, you are here for flashing, correct?''

I didn't respond. Instead, I just stared at him.

''But, I don't think that's your real crime,'' he threw a few crudely taken photo's on the table. I looked at the pictures displayed on the table.

Ah. They were all me, when I was leaving the police station, remember?

''I believe you are one of those punks. Hackers you call yourselves, right?'' I narrowed my eyes. Still not saying anything.

''Listen, we all want to make a difference in this world. But it ain't that easy. If it really was so easy, we all would be celebrities by now,"

Well, that's because not all of us have special abilities or genius intellect... Not trying to brag, of course. As of right now, I haven't done anything special yet, so my worth as a human being is still not so high. Well, that is how I determine one's worth. Let me start with saying that I despise the aristocracy. I see no reason why we have anything like that, because you were born an aristocrat does not mean you are special. Your parents are special. You might not be. This is why I like plutocratism, as this will require one to do something in order to get a higher ranking within society. How I define someone's worth is by examining the things one had done, and seeing if it really changed something.

"So, stop throwing your life away for such nonsense and get a job, son," he said.

There, the determination I needed. The single spark I needed in order to get the motive for going all-in on this guy.

"Nonsense, you say?" I casually asked, surprising the detective before me. I looked into his dull, grey eyes and threw my own legs onto the table, forcing the detective to get his own off the table to avoid collision.

"Then tell me this, what do you see as 'nonsense'. To me, nonsense would mean things that don't have a meaning, and therefore be useless. Is that what you are trying to say?" Gumshoe nodded slowly. I took a deep breath. This will be long, so bear with me. Hey, I got an idea, why don't we use this speech as a replacement for the missing speech I normally have?

"Let me tell you my story. This will be a bit long and complicated, so try to keep up," I said, letting a devilish smile appear on my face, making Gumshoe narrow his eyes.

"What do you think when you see that a hacker has been arrested? Let me say that for you, 'another one caught today, it's all over the papers, like 'teenage hacker arrested in computer scandal, or hacker arrested after bank tampering.' Damn kids. They're all alike.' I bet that's what you think. But did YOU, in your three piece psychology and 1950s techno brain, ever take a look behind the eyes of a hacker? What forces shaped him? What may have molded him?" He started to shift a bit in his foldable metal chair, as if uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm a hacker, so why don't you enter my world instead?" He looked at me, his face expressing both confusion and a bit curiosity.

"Mine is a world that starts at school. You see, I was smarter than most of the kids at my school. The crap they taught us bored me out of my wits."

Damn underachiever, they're all like. That's what he's thinking now.

"I'm in junior or high school. I've listened the teachers explaining us how to reduce a fraction for the fifteenth time already. I already understand it. Yet, even if I took my math test and completed it almost flawlessly, they still treated me as an idiot and continued to explain how to reduce a fraction, even though they knew I was smarter than them. They feared me."

Damn kid, probably copied it. They're all alike.

"But then, I made a discovery. I found this thing they called a computer. It was cool, it did what I told it to do, and if it did something stupid it was because of me, I screwed up myself then. Not because if didn't like me... Or feel threatened by me... Or thinks I'm a smartass... Or doesn't like teaching and shouldn't be here..."

Damn kid, all he does is play games. They're all alike.

"But you see, then it happened. A door opened to a new world, rushing through the phone line like heroin through an addict's veins. A place to escape our rotten society. The hacker forums. 'This is it, this is where i belong!' was the first thought that ringed in my ears. I knew everyone there, even though I never met them, never talked to them, and may not hear from ever again... People that understood me. People that taught me things that really intrigued me. I was there, when hacking was just a harmless prank to tie people's phone lines. I was there, when hacking became a serious thing.

Damn kids, tying up the phone lines again. They're all alike.

You bet your ass that we are all alike.

"We've been fed baby food at school when we hungered for steak. The bits of meat you did slip through were pre-chewed and tasteless. We've been dominated by sadists or ignored by the apathetic. Even though the only thing we really longed for was knowledge."

I took a breath, and shot a glance at the detective. He had once again changed his seating position and a single drop of sweat could now be seen.

Heh, and I wasn't even finished yet.

"This is our world now, the world of the electron and switch, the beauty of the baud. We make use of a service already existing, without paying for what could be dirt-cheap if it wasn't run by profiteering gluttons, and you call us criminals."

I removed my legs from the table and folded them onto each other and I continued to stare him down. Preparing for the final.

"We explore, seek after knowledge, we exist without skin color, without nationality, without religious bias... Yet you call US criminals? You build atomic bombs, you murder, you wage pointless wars, cheat and LIE to us, making us believe that it's for OUR OWN GOOD?"

"Yet we're the criminals."

"Well, yes. I'm a criminal. My crime is that of curiosity. My crime is that of judging people by what they say and think. Not by what they LOOK like. My crime is that of outsmarting you, something you will never forgive me for."

"I'm a hacker, and this was MY manifesto. You may stop me, but you can never stop us all. After all,"

"WE'RE ALL ALIKE."

I leant back in my cold chair, and smiled upon seeing the detective. Five minutes ago, he was all high and mighty. Yet now, he was a whole different man. He just stared at me, not saying anything, speechless.

He mumbled something to himself before becoming silent, like the rest of the isolated room. I patiently waited for the words that would never come. Instead, it was a timid knock that responded me. Gumshoe slowly got up from his chair and clumsily walked over to the door, to the extent of almost knocking over his chair. When the door opened, I couldn't see the person on the other side of the door, and also couldn't hear what they said, but the detective looked relieved somehow, and moved his hand into his pocket and unlocked my shackles.

"Uh.. Someone paid your bail... You can leave..." he managed to say within heavy and deep breaths. Not so tough now, are you? I stretched my arms as they were finally free. I stood up only to see I was the only one left in the room.

That's strange. I mean, isn't an officer supposed to accompany you?

And more importantly, who paid my bail?

...Good question..

I took a few steady steps toward the door before being stopped by a familliar figure. A tall and blonde woman walked in. She blocked my toward the door.

Overwatch's medic.

Mercy.

We had an epic showdown before the doctor signaled me to sit. After I shook my head, she finally spoke up.

"Warum arbeitest du für Talon?" she sked me.

"Look, I know you know I'm Dutch, and I know I speak many languages, but German isn't one of them," I responded, causing Mercy to tilt her head slightly.

"Really? German isn't so hard..." she mumbled back in a subtle German accent.

"Well, German grammar is the only language that gives me headache... and to almost every Dutch student..."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Anyway, let's get down to business, shall we?" she asked and put a black USB stick onto the metal table. The bright light reflected off its shiny surface, meaning it was recently cleaned or just bought recently. "I was sent here by Dva, as she knew that if she would come here personally it would attract too much attention. She told me that you would aid us if you got the chance, so here you are. We will meet up later," she said and left the room, leaving me behind with the USB stick... and a rather confused state of mind. Then, as if they did not want me to gather my thoughts, footsteps could be heard coming from the corridor outside the room.

They were almost silent, but I still heard them.

Seems liked years of playing stealth games really do pay off.

I quickly grabbed the stick and put it into my pocket and leant against the wall behind me. Not many people walk with such footsteps, but the only group who does, are mostly made out of assassins.

Good, that means I'm not forgotten.

Is that good news?

..No?

Shit then.

I stared at the entrance of the door, I couldn't really do too much. Then, a figure walked through the door, surprising me, like she always does.

Hah, you expected Widowmaker?

Too bad for you.

''Surprised to see me?''

''Yes, I am, Jess.''

Before me stood a woman, a few years younger than me. She was just like me, East Asian. She was of average height with long shiny black hair, a single lock of bright white hanging over her eyes. Her full lips were ruby red and slightly apart. Her black trench coat clang tightly to her gentle female curves. She had an arrogant look on her pale face and seemed to be looking down at me.

Isn't that great?

''Since when did you learn to walk so silently?'' I asked, and took a step closer.

''Why do you care, brother?'' I flinched when she said the word 'brother'. A word I had not heard for a long time. Especially not directed at me.

Well, looks like I have some explaining to do, don't I?

…I don't like talking about my-

CORRECTION: writing.

-past. Well, I figure I will need to. You see, Jess and I are siblings. When we were teenagers, we found this laptop… It belonged to our grandfather, who in turn was also a hacker.. A talented one at that. When he hacked, he always saved his logs. Jess and I examined the near endless amount of logs and eventually became hackers ourselves. Years after that, as our experience grew, we became one of the best. I was knows as 'ENIGMA' and Jess became known as 'Oracle'. This might be a bit confusing, with so many hackers, but the list goes like this.

First was me.

Second was Dva, and third was Oracle.

So, Jess and I worked together in bringing down multiple multinationals by revealing their corporate secrets, and it would be no surprise we were both feared and loved. But then, a few years prior to this, Oracle and I got into an argument. Yes, and argument that changed both our lives.

This was what many hackers and outsiders call 'The hack crisis'.

Following the fall of Overwatch, the world was plunged into chaos. I had always been against Overwatch, but my sister wasn't. We had a fight.

She tried her best in reviving Overwatch by destroying companies she thought had something to do with Overwatch's fall. I tried my absolute best to keep her from doing it.

As you can expect, we had a little war.

And I won.

I destroyed Oracle, and the public knew it. Oracle's reputation was ruined and she disappeared. Even though it never was my intention to reveal the results to the public. And now, after all that has happened, she is here.

''Why are you here and how did you find me?''

''Easy, I tracked you down. You were a ghost until a short time ago, you gained a lot of publicity, brother.''

''Don't stop talking. You haven't answered all my questions yet.''

''Persistent as always. I saw the news. Did you really join Talon?'' her features hardened.

''Uh, well. I was forced into Talon.. But, I did get this,'' I showed her the stick. ''I guess I'm an Overwatch spy now.. also forced, by the way.''

She raised her eyebrow, before freezing in place. She suddenly fell forward, to me and I was forced to hold her, as her warm body made contact with my own. I moved my fingers toward her neck.

She was unconscious.

I looked up to see Widowmaker in front of me, with smoke coming out of her rifle's barrel. There was a silencer on it.

''I used a tranquilizer.. I overheard your conversation.''

Now I froze in place.

She put her gun down and stared at me.

''That's good, that speeds things up a bit.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean the process to become an Overwatch spy, and your sister will be useful.''

She sent me a sideways glance and left the room before saying, ''Be a gentleman and carry her please,''

Ugh, I had the feeling she made her unconscious just to make me miserable… And there was a lot of explaining that needed to be done.


	8. Ch8-Turn1ngPoint-dll

**A/N: Hi guys, took me a while to make this chapter. Sorry about that, I had some writer's block. Anyway, this will be the turning of the story, just like the title suggests. Why?**

 **You'll see.**

* * *

Now, I presume Jess hates me right now. So, perhaps a nice subject to talk about would be personal vendettas?

Now, for those who don't know what a vendetta is, we first need to explain natural law. For example, if person A murders person B, person B's brother would have the right to murder person A out of revenge.

Well, that's what most people think and that's also a vendetta.

However, MY point of view; even if you complete that vendetta and everyone will become a judge of their own situation, there would be an endless amount of vendettas, because if one vendetta is completed, another 2 will appear, as if person B's brother kills person A, person A's brother might do the same to person B's brother, and so on.

That's why law exists.

Even if it sometimes conflicts with morality, it is sufficient to hold order, if the police are doing their jobs… Which believe me, they don't always do..

This is why I consider myself neutral, as I do not really care about morality, but rather about law as morality is useless and something even works against you.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy, leaving a police station carrying someone. With Widowmaker's lead, we easily passed the security and left the station unnoticed. Also, we were able to take Jess into my working space without anyone noticing. This however, wasn't as easy.

When Jess finally woke up, hell broke loose.

Jeez, I didn't even know where to start in explaining to her she was in a Talon base. She gave me a glare that could kill..

So instead, we sat in silence, me attempting to browse through HackNET while Jess continued glaring at me, but not saying a word.

Believe me, she didn't need to say anything in order for me to understand.

Constant sweating and a nervous face must have sold me out, as Jess started to smile as she realized she was on my nerves.

Damn, I hate it when someone uses the same tactics as I do.

Then, I finally had enough. I turned toward my evil sister and looked her into her arrogant dark violet eyes. ''What do you want me to say, Jess,'' I said, well more mumbled to her.

''Nothing,'' she said nonchalantly and leant back in her chair, closing her eyes, clearly trying to upset me even more. If you think about it, my sister is really similar to a 'tsundere' in some situations, although she hates it when one calls her that.. All the more like 'tsundere'. I shook my head in frustration and returned to doing nothing.

After ten minutes of this nonsense, which felt like 10 hours, there was a faint knock on the door. I narrowed my eyes, and went to the door, opening it. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Before me stood the slim figure of Widowmaker, the only difference was that she wasn't wearing her rifle on her back. She gracefully stepped into the room, like she always does.. Only difference was that I know actually saw her entering. She stopped a small distance away from Jess, who narrowed her eyes at the sniper.

''So, what does the spider wants with me?'' she asked, looking up.

''I need the two of you.''

''For what?'' Jess and I asked in unison, much to her and my dismay. The assassin tilted her head to the left.

''Is it not obvious?'' she asked, arching her eyebrow. ''I need ENIGMA to use the worm to get information from Reaper. We need to defeat Talon from the inside by giving Overwatch intel.''

I tilted my head. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by Jess.

''Isn't your whole brain-neuro change thingy supposed to stop you from doing this like this?'' she asked, innocently. If Widowmaker was offended by her statement, she wasn't showing it, instead, she merely scratched her chin.

''I.. don't know,'' she responded, after a few seconds of silence. I looked at my sister, who in returned looked at me, both of us in a stunned and confused state. After a small moment of staring, I decided to break the silence.

''So.. can we trust you then?''

''If I was trying to deceive you, first, you would have been dead, and second, I would come up with a good excuse for why I am trying to betray Talon,'' she responded, now leaning against the door and crossing her arms. I looked at Jess, who was sitting next to me and back at Widowmaker. Well, damn, my curiosity is getting the best of me again…

We all know how well it went last time, right?

Not.

I rubbed my two hands together, and nodded. ''Well then, I will get right to it. Meanwhile, we should get Jess a proper location to hide,'' I said to the sniper, which I said because of a mix of both concern for her safety and annoyance of having her glaring at me. She curtly nodded and signaled for Jess to follow her. After both of them left the room, I leant back in my chair and let out a very long sigh.

Free at last.

I leant forward toward my screen, and activated the worm inside Reaper's laptop. Now, the real hacking for Talon's info begins…

After a short while of waiting and shaking in my chair a window finally popped open. I clicked on it and almost out of nowhere, thousands of files appeared. Seems like the worm did its job.

' _Let's see,'_ I thought to myself and scanned through the giant list of files. Most of them are nothing but system files, however there were only a few that caught my eye, so that made it easier.

 **C:/Users/Reaper/Documents: Mission_Reports_25**

 **C:/Users/Reaper/Documents: Logistics**

 **C:/Users/Reaper/Documents: CLASSIFIED_Reaper**

 **C:/Users/Reaper/Documents: CLASSIFIED_Widowmaker**

 **C:/Users/Reaper/Documents: CLASSIFIED_TOP_SECRET**

Hmm. Often when you make your files 'top secret' it only makes someone more curious and makes them wanting to see it more…

 **Open C:/Users/Reaper/Documents: CLASSIFIED_TOP_SECRET**

Oh boy, I regretted that decision. Not because it held some nuke codes or orders to kill me, no no.

It was a whole list of pornography video's… Seems like Reaper was into men…

What? No! I did not click the video's! No no! I know the names of the actors… Ah shit! No no! It's not what it looks like, alright?

Argh, virgin me taking over here…

Anyway, let's get back to the story, shall we? I continued to scroll down the list, having deleted the Top Secret list. After a few minutes of continuously scrolling, I finally found a file that was interesting.

 **C:/Users/Reaper/Documents: TOP SECRET: Eagle's Orders**

Interesting.. Could this 'Eagle' be the big boss of Talon? Well, an Eagle is considered to be a very powerful bird, so it would not be surprising why they called themselves like that… Or did they call Talon because they were called Eagle? Ugh, paradox.. moving on.

I opened the text file, and a small wall of text made its way on my screen.

 _Reaper,_

 _Eagle speaking. I heard you have recruited ENIGMA? Why did you now ask for my permission? I forgive you this time, however, do not let this happen again. Am I clear? Very good, now, to the subject._

 _I want you to eliminate ENIGMA. Don't ask why, just follow my orders like a dog. I thought that's what we hired you for. Now then, if you have done that, the real objective comes to play. I believe you already know Overwatch has recalled? Well, I am pretty sure you do. Overwatch is not a full strength yet, but it would not be wise to confront them directly. Instead, we will strike them with an attack they cannot yet withstand. The S.T.A.R Nuclear Plant. It's a factory specialized in building the finest nukes. It currently has stopped production, but if we are to steal the blueprints of their special nuclear bombs, we can copy it, and use it to destroy Overwatch without them being able to defend themselves._

 _Make sure this happens within this month._

 _Regards,_

 _Eagle_

Wow.

I jumped out of my chair and rapidly packed my emergency gaming laptop. It was just like the monitors, colored black and red. After a few seconds of putting my laptop, gaming mouse, gaming headset and charger in my bag, I dashed for the door.

Aha, you already expected what happens, do you?

I reached out my free hand to the doorknob, yet the door opened. With force. The door bashed me in my stomach and sent me falling to the cold floor. I covered my eyes with my arm from the flashlight pointed at me. However, the light quickly disappeared and was quickly replaced by mad laughter.

Yes, Reaper was standing in front of me, with two of his shotguns pointed at me.

Not the best sight to see, I know.

My face grimaced to see Reaper. I wasn't surprised, just annoyed. Well, if _annoyance_ will describe my will to not die.

''Seems like our little worm has found out?''

I nodded.

''Too bad you will not be able to let anyone know,'' he said and chuckled. He put his fingers on the trigger. I arched my eyebrows and glared at Reaper. Just as I was expecting him to squeeze the trigger, something unexpected happened.

Yes yes, of course I don't die yet, too early and no, I'm not getting replaced by my sister… At least, I hope not.

A loud scream echoed through the corridors and it came closer. Reaper turned to his left to face the sound, but just as he turned, he got speared to the floor. By who you ask?

Harvey.

I blinked a few times but quickly recovered. Harvey was now trying desperately to hold Reaper, but even a child could see he was failing at it, as if a sheep is trying to fight off a bear. I quickly stammered to my feet and rushed out of my room, and kicking the shotgun wielding assassin's head with my leg. Hard.

He merely spat out a curse I couldn't hear and fell to the ground, not moving. Harvey fell on his butt, and looked at me, sweat all over his face.

''D-do we k-kill him?'' he asked, within some stuttering.

''No, too messy. We need to get out of here, now!'' I responded and started running toward the exit of the corridor, Harvey following me suit. The corridors were empty safe for our heavy footsteps echoing through the room, me sprinting as fast as my legs could and Harvey desperately trying to keep up. We quickly rushed through the lobby full of Talon agents, who did not seem to know what happened. We reached the landing platform, and it was that moment I realized, I fucked up.

Neither of could fly a plane or helicopter.

How the hell are we going to leave the ship.

I started sweating, and if Harvey noticed it, he didn't show it, instead, he started to sweat just as much as I was. Are we really going to fail here? He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the a loud chopping noise as a black combat helicopter landed in front of us.

The pilot's door opened, and a feminine figure gracefully stepped out, staring at the both of us.

Widowmaker.

She gestured for us to enter, as she probably could see our sweat and my packed laptop. We rushed to enter the helicopter as a drunkard chasing a bottle of alchohol. Widowmaker did not hesitate and we quickly flew away, finally leaving the forsaken Talon airship carrier before any of the agents knew what was going on.

Well then. I got 99 problems, and having Reaper hunting me, is definitely one.


	9. Ch9-Str4ngeNew-w0rld

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I'm taking longer than expected. I have started to write an original novel, so I had to split my free time. Sorry guys, but don't worry, I will try my best to update this regularly. Anyway, Scarlet Fox shall be making a debut soon, so… who do you guys think he/she is? Curious to see.. Post it in the reviews section! Anyway, without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Time for our regular cynical lesson!

I love the fact people love this.. Gives a tear in my eye!

Not.

Yes, well. I'm stone cold. Shouldn't be a surprise for you all though.

Now then, let us talk about order.

Well, technically, it is me speaking to you, and you aren't talking back, so it's more like a one-sided discussion.. English is strange.

Anyway, back to the subject at hand.

Order.

Well, as I like to see it, order is an illusion. Sure, order is very useful, but order should be the opposite of chaos, right?

Well, it is. But that does not make it exist. What I'm trying to say is that no matter how hard you try, chaos will never, and I repeat, never disappear. Heck, in most situations there will be more chaos than order. And in developed countries, let's say Britain. You may think that there is much more order than chaos, but remember.

Chaos is not always visible.

Chaos will always exist in the mind of people.

Chaos shall encourage people to take actions that may be questionable.

Therefore, chaos shall always exists.

So, order, is an illusion made by those who have power, to make people think they are doing their job well. Politicians, for instance, are far more often better liars, than actually doing their jobs.

But that, dear reader, is a story for an another time.

* * *

The wind flew smoothly through the beautiful clear blue sky, like a sharp blade cuts flesh.. It would have been a beautiful subject for poetry.. If it wasn't for the fact that I had no chance to actually admire it.. As I was hanging from the helicopter while it was crashing right into the sea.

Yes I can swim.

Doesn't make it less scary though.

Okay, I know it started a bit fast, so let's rewind a bit, shall we?

 **20 minutes earlier.**

I stared at the rusting metal wall in front of me. I had been doing nothing but staring at the wall, that I have the feeling I now know how many screws there are and where every single one is hidden. Which believe me, is not exactly a good thing. The wind blew into my hair, giving a refreshing feelin-

Correction: it made me terrible cold and now I probably caught a cold.. Really, nothing to poet about. I looked next to me, seeing Harvey sitting there with sweat dropping down his face, looking like a vampire thirsting for blood.

''Uh.. Harvey?'' I said, trying to make conversation to let the boredom behind me.

He didn't look my way.

''Harvey.''

Nothing.

''Harvey!''

He almost jumped of his seat and looked at me, almost in an instant.

''W-w-what?'' he more or less mumbled nervously and slowly got back in his seat.

''Wow, calm down! I'm just trying to make conversation!'' I shot back and watched him take a seat and take slow breaths.

''Well.. Not really in the mood,'' he muttered and stared at the floor. I sighed and leant back in the everything but comfortable chair.

Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. After all, solitude is one of the most important of not the most important feeling a human being should feel. Not happiness, not sadness nor is it guilt. Even though people say humans are social beings.

No, dear reader, those are only the fools who don't know better.

A human needs to think to him/herself, and when better than when alone? Loneliness may not be the best feeling, but it plays a crucial role in shaping you into the being you currently are. Happiness makes one naïve and ignorant in the hope to stay happy. Sadness and grief makes one depressed, leading to zero process. Seriously, the only time such a thing would be useful is if they are able to change the depression into anger and strengthen their resolve. Aside from that, I see no reason sadness exists.

Guilt? Guilt is only felt by those not used to breaking the morality. In all honesty, I haven't felt it for a very, very long time. If you don't have a morality, there is no reason why you should be feeling it…

It's just the law that's keeping us together.

''I know you are lonely, but we are not interested in your nonsense,'' the feminine voice stated from the cockpit. I looked up to Widowmaker, still staring into the sky, not showing any signs of her noticing.

Am I really talking to myself?

..People say that people that talk to themselves are 'mad', however, I rather think that I'm an inward thinker and there's a lot different between the tw-

A ear deafening explosion came from the helicopter's tail, and we started to shake. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

Listen, a lot of you don't wear seatbelts in the car either, so don't blame me, okay?

I quickly reached out with my hands to hold onto the cold railing, just on time only to see Harvey fall too, and grabbing my feet as he nearly fell into the vast ocean. The wind blowing into my face like hell, and the gravity screaming for me to fall.

Indeed. The only thing that was between falling and not falling as my weak arms specially designed for typing-a-lot-of-words-per-second.

Not exactly a comforting fact, I know. Harvey let out a terrifying scream, almost sounding like a girl for a second there. I moved my eyes toward the tail, fire and smoke following it…

We had been shot.

I looked further, seeing another black helicopter, almost identical with ours. And as I used my spare strength to lean closer to the enemy, I could see a guy wearing a white mask in the cockpit.

Haha, why does he remind me of Death?

Oh wait.

Now, I also joined Harvey's girl-like screaming and started beg Widowmaker to do something..

Just like the desperate thought went through my mind, a certain sniper made her way toward me, not bothered by the fact that we were falling, rapidly. She gracefully fell on her knees and aimed her rifle at Reaper.

I'm not really bothered that she didn't help us out first, but rather by the fact that if she was here, who was flying the helicopter?

I know a pilot won't save us, but at least they could buy some time before we fell on the sea face first.

Which believe me, we were doing like, RIGHT NOW.

Gunshots boomed through the ear, as bullets zipped through the air and pierced into Reaper. Red liquid spattered over the window, as if someone threw a bucket of paint onto the window. Widowmaker jumped up and strapped her rifle onto her back and looked at me and Harvey.

She shook her head with an amused look on her face.

''Help us up!'' I screamed on the top of my lungs as my arm was getting weaker and weaker. The deafening noise of the helicopter was still booming through the air. However, much to my dismay, she didn't do anything.

''Jump.''

Surprising, how one word could give a young man a heart attack. She took a few quick steps forward and jumped from the helicopter like a professional swimmer.

Say, is being a professional swimmer also in an assassin's job description?

I gaped in disbelief as Widowmaker fell past us, not a hint of fear in her beautiful eyes. I clenched my teeth together and rallied all the confidence together.

''Well, Harvey. See you in hell,'' I muttered, and Harvey looked up to me with a surprisingly confidence face.

''See you on the other side,'' he whispered back, now released his grip on me and fell toward the blue ocean, now getting closer and closer. I took a deep breath, to fight the constant tickling in my stomach.

''Crap.''

I released the grip, my hand that was screaming in pain was now finally silent. I closed my eyes as I fell down the sky, wind blowing into my ears and the peaceful silence now filling the air around me, giving me a moment of peace. I opened my eyes once more to see the beautiful empty blue sky, safe for two burning helicopters that were crashing down the sky.

Perhaps peace really exists? I do know for a fact that it has been a long time since I felt peac-

 **SPLATCH**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to be blinded by the sun's mighty glare and then see the clear blue sky above me.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It was a dark and foggy sky. I quickly stood up, to see I was alone, on a what seemed to be endless flat world made of ashes and dust. There was nothing. No wind, no sound safe for me and nothing.

''Hey.''

I turned around to the voice, to see a skinny figure, wearing a dark and tight suit with a sloppy black tie hanging from his neck. The thing that startled me the most was his face.

There was a mask on him.

Not just any mask, it was a mask I know all too well.

Indeed, the anonymous mask.

He tilted his head to one side and stared at me through the eyes of the all too familiar mask.

''Who are you?'' I asked flatly.

''You are lost,'' the figure replied and moved his right hand toward his forehead, and pointed toward the brain with his index finger. ''You aren't supposed to be here.. At least, not _yet.''_

What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Sure, I like riddles. After all, my favorite comic character is a master in riddles, but there are those that you just can't solve.

And I hate those.

I took a confident step forward, closing in on the strange figure. His face now only around 10 inches, I could feel his steady breathing. Hm.. Strange. The breathing is.. cold? Look, I have never been an ace in biology, but people's breaths are supposed to be warm, correct?

Tsk, not like I can hear your answer.. So I decided to ask the person with the answer.

''Tell me, where am I?''

''You really want to know?'' he asked while he tilted his head, puzzled. ''Spoiler-alert, mind you. Especially for the readers.''

''What readers?''

''Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that.. You're clever, you'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, see me as.. a third person.. a spectator if you will,'' he more or less replied. ''And what exactly do you mean with a 'spectator'? As in, a god?'' I inquired, now completely confused.

''Hm.. There are probably a number of people reading our conversation now.. And let's just say that I'm the one voicing your thoughts.''

Voicing my thoughts? So.. what I'm thinking right now is being broadcasted? By.. a third person? But how can he know my thoughts?

Unless..

Well, of course. How else would you presume I know all your thoughts?

Wait.. something's wrong.. Right. The previous sentence above this one wasn't my thought.

How rude.

Oh. Of course. You're _me_. So, how does that work?

A story for another time, perhaps. I sense someone is trying to bring you back. Well, see you.

* * *

''N.. ma!''

''En.. ig.. a !''

''Goddammit, wake up !''

I opened my heavy eyelids and only to realize how dry and prickling my eyes were. Regardless, it doesn't matter. Even that weird dream that didn't make sense.

..There was a blazing beauty above me. Her cold blue skin, her long blue hair now loose, dangling down onto me, and her piercing yellow eyes into mine.. not to mention her.. _everything_..

Heh. I guess not even a pragmatic and cynical bastard like me is immune to beauty.


	10. Ch9,5-CHR1STMAS-SPCIAL

**A/N: Hello readers! It's been a while, I know. I haven't had much inspiration lately, but now I do! Since it is almost Christmas, I decided to write a special Christmas chapter set before the whole story. Hope u'll like it! Thanks for reading!**

 **NOTE: Since Sombra's release, she'll make some appearance(s) in the story. I promise you that much!**

* * *

The holidays are approaching.. Great isn't it? People start decorating the city, children start singing Christmas songs on the streets.. Overall, a great time.

Well, perhaps for you, that is.

I have always been alone, and that will be the same for Christmas eve. People may think it as a good thing to decorate the open streets and all, but they don't seem to think of those alone at Christmas. How much it _hurts_ them.

Another stupid thing about morality.

Even if they make some people happy by decorating, they hurt people too.

So.. is it good or not?

I guess that if I would want a gift, then that would be isolation from this naïve world. But then again, I already have it.

I'm sorry for those of you who do enjoy Christmas. Don't let me stop you from celebrating. It's just that.. I.. never mind.

* * *

Snow was pouring over King's Row like a wave over a beach. The usual dark and black streets were consumed into whiteness, making the dark and damp streets look like a children's paradise.

The sound of children playing was, much to my dismay, penetrating my walls and windows, taking away my peace. I started to make half-moons in my palms, trying to remove the stress that was all over me.

 _Why can't they just understand that not everyone wants to hear their stupid laughter!_

I stared at the white underscore that kept disappearing and reappearing again on my pitch-black screen. Somehow thinking it would do something different from the usual pattern.. Even though I knew better than anyone that wouldn't happen. I turned my office chair 180 degrees and looked at the whiteboard that was presenting its pictures pasted all over it. Every one of them had 1 thing in common.

There was a purple skinned woman on every one of them.

Indeed. The one and only Widowmaker. Together with Reaper, they were perhaps the most efficient and effective people out there.

That _should_ be the only reason why I am interested into them.

Yet, I have some strange attraction to the mysterious sniper that was depicted before me. I leant forward in my wheelchair and stared at the only picture that wasn't overly blurred. It showed the feminine sniper, aiming right at the camera right after the moment it clicked. She had long dark hair, tied into one ponytail that was dangling elegantly behind her. She had her eyes closed, yet I could somehow sense the beauty anyway. I leant even more forward, almost touchin-

 **BEEP!**

The irritating sound stabbed my revealed back like a desperate scream for attention. I turned back in my chair to face the ignorant source of the sound. I was busy! I stared at the dark monitors in front of me, and checked the message I had received.

 **Net-1./: "LUMÉRICO HAS REQUESTED YOUR SERVICES"**

Oh? Lumérico? The Mexican industrial giant? I did not expect them to have any business with me. I rolled closer to my light radiating monitor and read the whole message.

Ah silly me, it is of course encrypted. I just need to type in the ke-

Hm. They haven't sent me the key. A test, perhaps?

 **C:/ADMIN/Open MISSION-TXT**

 **OT/: REQUIRES KEY. PLEASE INPUT KEY**

 **C:/ADMIN/Run 3NYGMACR4CKER; xargs "Open MISSION-TXT"**

 **OT/: PLEASE DEFINE METHOD**

 **/sm /oem /dontstart**

Normally it would take hours, perhaps even days just to crack a 256 bit encryption file like this.. even with the most advanced dictionary and PC.

Nevertheless.. I am not the average hacker. I have written a much more advanced dictionary that focuses on the words that are most used, saving space for more popular words while many others do not use this simple technique. Also, I have designed a hybrid system that combines the brute-force and dictionary attack into one attack..

English: It shouldn't be long.

I leant back in my chair and stared at the glistening red can of Dr. Pepper. It had water droplets all over itself, making it look so fresh.. even though it has been in my refrigerator for at least a week. I reached forward to grab the can and moved it to my mouth. I smelled the fresh and sweet smell and then poured the liquid into my mouth. The refreshing sweet taste of the soda moved through my mouth.

Delicious.

I looked back at the screen before me, and a smile made its way on my face.

 **ROOT/: HACK COMPLETED, FILE COPIED AND SAVED. DISPLAY MESSAGE? Y/N**

 **Y**

I stared at the white letters that were scattered all over the black screen.

 **ENIGMA,**

 **This is Guillermo Portero. Apologies for the encryption, but I figured I might as well test you. I have heard great things about you. Let me cut to the chase;  
we have been experiencing security issues. It has proven to be a hacker, but our cyber security team was unable to track the hacker.**

Hah. Expected no less. Those so called 'experts' are just the ones who do not have enough skill to become a real hacker.

 **We want you to track this hacker down. Of course, you do not work for free and neither do you need money. We.. have something else that might interest you.**

Oh? Another surprise.

I _hate_ surprises.

 **We have a prototype invention.. It is classified so I cannot share the details, and do not bother hacking us, as it is stored in a safe on paper. No digital copies. Anyhow, the prototype is a device that gives one extraordinary mental capabilities.. I am afraid I cannot share the exact details, but so far our test subjects have not responded well to it. However, once we have perfected it..**

 **Let's just say that when you eliminate this hacker, it is yours. Promise.**

Hmm.

A device that gives you extra mental capability? Sure, it sounds interesting but I am not sure I need it. Of course, an upgrade is always useful but I am not sure blowing my cover is a smart idea right now.

Still, it's always good to have friends in high places.

Let's see.. I need to get into their system first. Well, fortunately for me, they have left their password, which saves me some time. It seems like they also sent me the security software they use. I quickly installed it, and entered the password.

' **Siq01Nx85Anm'**

That's isn't even a bad password.. I do recommend adding some Ascii codes, though. I browsed through the history of the software, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Crash reports, bug reports, logs.. If they really were hacked, it would take some time to find out what the culprit stole..

 **Entrada no autorizada: PROTOCOLO SOMBRA**

Huh.. That was quick. Daring for them to return so quickly. Now, I just need to trace their location and..

Wait. It would be pointless to send them to kill the hacker, as I don't like killing one of my own.. No, this might be a good opportunity to test my new program..

 **C:/ADMIN/NET/Show -list 'ADMINS'**

 **ROOT/NET/: .response: {3N1GM4, Unauthorized Admin}**

 **C:/ADMIN/NET/Tracert Unauthorized Admin**

 **ROOT/NET/NTT/: Tracing target…**

 **Over a maximum of 30 hops:**

 **1: 1 ms 1 ms 1 ms**

 **2: 5 ms 12 ms 6 ms .net []**

 **3: 17 ms 12 ms 14 ms .net []**

 **4: 13 ms 14 ms 11 ms .net []**

 **5: 13 ms 15 ms 13 ms**

 **6: 13 ms 11 ms 11 ms**

 **7 :12 ms 12 ms 12 ms**

 **8: 13 ms 12 ms 13 ms ams16s30-in-f14. []**

 **Trace complete:**

 **C:/ADMIN/NET/Send file; 'Cyb3RNUKEprototype-EXE' to**

 **NET/: Sending file…** **  
** **10%** **  
** **20%** **  
** **62%** **  
** **79%** **  
** **100%**

 **NET/: TRANSFER COMPLETE**

Excellent.

The 'Cyb3RNUKE is technically just a spyware, but I have also made sure to add a self-destructing feature after it sent all the data to me.. meaning they will lose their computer, and therefore lose any lead on me.

Win-win.

I rubbed my freezing hands together with the intention of heating them up, and waited for the SMS to appear.  
And there it is.

 **PRIVATE I have heard that the hacker problem has been taken care of. I expected no less. This, 'Sombra' shall be gone now.**

 **ENIGMA Apologies. But what do u mean with 'Sombra'?**

 **PRIVATE It is a Spanish word for Shadow.**

 **ENIGMA I see. So, what about this upgrade you promised?**

 **PRIVATE Of course. I have notified my staff to 'upgrade' you, whenever you visit. Again, thank you very much for your service.**

 **ENIGMA Ofc. I would prefer, however, that you do not use a public way of communicating like this.. Who knows who is spying on us?**

 **PRIVATE Ah. Apologies. I shall make sure not to do so again. Goodbye.**

I removed the window and leant back in my chair, exhausted. Ironic, since all I did was moving my fingers across my keyboard.

Ah well, I used the most important muscle. My brain. Mixed feelings were floating through my head. Did I actually do the right thing? After all, it was a fellow hacker. They didn't exactly break our code, and neither did they attack me.

It doesn't matter. I won.

Exciting cries weaved through the empty air, sparkling a sudden annoyance inside of me. I turned toward the source of the annoyance, and realized the cries came from outside my apartment. I turned back to my monitors.

 **C:/ADMIN/Open AppCorr-6 –C '2'**

 **ROOT/: Please insert password...**

 **C:/ADMIN/'Password'**

 **ROOT/: Access granted**

I don't understand how stupid people can be to use such a dumb password. Just like people who use the password 'incorrect'. In case they forget it, it would say 'Password is incorrect'.

Sigh.

I scanned through the camera's at my corridors, and saw a red figure walking through it followed by little brat-

Ahem. Children.

Fortunately the red figure, Santa, quickly vanished from the corridor to go to next level. I sighed in relief as the cries were now bothering my neighbors upstairs instead of me. I shut down my humming PC and turned the lights off. I should sleep now.. before the screams of children will keep me wide awake in the night, instead, I should sleep now in the hope the screams wouldn't wake me up. I closed my heavy eyelids and emptied my thoughts.

It was an excellent sleep.

..Not.

The doorbell rang. I clenched my teeth together full of anger and frustration and turned toward the door, ready to unleash my anger at the person keeping me away from sleeping. I jumped off my chair and turned on the lights. (Who turned out the lights?)

I inhaled deeply, as if it was my last breath and opened the door, full of courage. ''WHAT I-''

My eyes widened to the extent I had the feeling it was going to pop out.

Before me stood Oracle, my sister. I stared right into her shiny violet eyes and the single lock of white hair that was dangling in front of them.

''..Jess?''

''Brother. How do you fare?''

''What are you doing here?''

''What, not even a 'How do you do?' or 'Long time no see'?''

''...How do you do.''

''Wow. You are the first person to make polite words sound like insults.''

''What are you doing here?''

Her ruby red lips made a curve from eye to eye. ''Here,'' she gently mumbled and extended her arms to reveal a small package wrapped in purple gift paper. What is that even supposed to b-

Wait. A Christmas gift? For me?

I moved my eyes back to my sister and stared confused at her smiling face.

''Take it.''

I moved my hands to pick up the small package and immediately started opening it, shredding the delicate gift paper into a million pieces in the process.

A phone. Not just a phone. A Solarin, arguably the world's most secure phone. A mass-encrypted phone, with layers and layers of security and even with a self-destruct feature in case it is needed.

But the most striking feature, wasn't the armored phone, but the purple keychain that resembled an eye together with a green puzzle piece that was also hanging off the phone. Cute. Oracle and ENIGMA.

''Why, sis?''

Her smile disappeared from her face. Instead, a frown took its place.

''It's a gift, brother.''

''Yes, well.. We haven't exactly been clo-'' Her warm hands fell on my cold shoulders, heating my shoulders like they were on fire. I stared into her pale face, and a smile slowly replaced the frown again.

I, too, had an awkward smile on my face, even though I tried everything I could to not smile. Gifts aren't for us..

Right?

''Slowly, I will make sure to break your shield, brother. Until then, just hang on.''

''What do you mean?''

''You need to change into a compassionate person, that will one day save our world.''

''Psshh, I don't want anyone telling me what to be.''

''That's called running away.''

''But wouldn't changing be 'running away from the current situation'?'' She closed her eyes and shook her head. ''You will understand someday.''

She stared at me again.

''..For now. I just have one thing to say. Join me, okay?'' I let out a heavy sigh.

''Fine.''

''Okay, 3, 2, 1!''

''Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!''

''Wait.. Why didn't you join me?!'' my sister cried out. I inhaled a fresh heap of air, to say the next words.

''..I.. wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year, from the bottom of my heart, sister.''

* * *

 **A/N: It has been a great year writing this story for you all and hearing your positive feedback! I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year! I am looking forward to the next year! See you then!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **MajorMagma**


	11. Ch10-Ch4sed-pickle

**A/N:**

 **Hi.. sorry that I was inactive. Had to do a lot of things for school. Sorry again.**

 **Since Sombra has been released, that will certainly affect the story. Still, I hadn't expected her to be a hacker, so I will have to improvise. Anyhow, now that there is a real opponent for ENIGMA, it will certainly spice things up a bit..**

 **An answer to the guest 'stuff and things', I have to disagree, as ENIGMA has never said he doesn't believe in anything. It's just that his opinions differ a lot from the general consensus and therefore he dislikes society.**

* * *

Now. How about we talk about teamwork?

People always claim that if you work in a team, you are able to achieve much more alone.

Bullshit. All of it.

Those people claim it that way, because they aren't able to do things on their own. They want help. And help, is only important for someone who needs it.

If you are capable of doing things on your own, you will realize that teamwork will only make things work less efficient, less quickly, chaotic, and most important of all, frustrating.

Surely you all know the feeling of telling someone to finish something before the deadline.. Only to say _''Oh, sorry. I was SO busy so I…''_

Needless to say, that never happens if you work alone. Sure, you can't give a part of your work to someone else, but at least you don't have to risk it being unfinished when the deadline is here.

Alone, you are able to make decisions much quicker, no need to discuss shit and nobody who plays bossy. I have yet to see a single time where teamwork went faster and more efficient than someone working on their own.

I like working alone. As I am alone..

For now, that is.

* * *

I rubbed my sour and dry eyes, in the hope of restoring it to its former state. The relaxing sound of waves breaking and falling coupled with the rustles of leaves. My vision slowly restored itself, finally allowing me to look around. I moved my hand through the sand, moving it around without any resistance from it.

Where am I actually?

''Finally awake?'' I turned my heavy head toward the source of the sound, somehow sounding unfamiliar, as I was now completely used to hearing the rustling of leaves. The assassin stood next to me, while I was sitting on the sand. Her emotionless eyes locked onto the setting sun, as if it was a target. We sat there, for a while in a comfortable silence. The relaxing sound of nature and the setting sun combined was a very strange sensation..

Something I've never experienced before. Strange indeed.

''Enigma.''

''..Hm?''

''You are on your own now. I am returning to the Talon base.''

''..What? You just shot your own superior!''

''He didn't see me. We were quite a distance away and Reaper had trouble seeing details a far distance away. He uses reading glasses, after all.''

What? Reaper used glasses? Surely, I can't be the only one startled by the thought of Reaper with his mask on reading through thick reading glasses..

''So, you will be a sleeper agent?'' I asked, intrigued, while at the same time disappointed she was leaving.. Wait. On my own?

''Where's Harvey then?''

She finally unlocked her eyes and moved them to look at me. She took a breath, as if about to tell something sad. I braced myself for what was coming. ''He's dead.''

The words ringed in my ears. The fact that he died wasn't what was bothering me. A death doesn't bother me at all, in fact. It was just that.. it was partly my fault that he died.

If I didn't take him with me.. he would still be alive. I closed my eyes that were getting heavier by the seconds. No! I can't have something burdening me now! The journey has only just begun! I clenched my teeth together in frustration and rolled my hand into a fist. Widowmaker just turned around and started to move away in small and silent steps.

''See you around. I will contact you. Find a safe house,'' she added, without a hint of grief over the death of a coconspirator. I was too busy in my thoughts to actually think of a possible safe house. After a few minutes of silence.. even though my brain was bustling with activity, I stood up. The sun had now almost completely disappeared, darkness and stars taking its place in the skies.

First thing first.

Where was I?

I looked around me to see I was on a beach. Aside from drenched clothes, everything was fine. I got my phone out of my pocket, to see it was still working.

Seems like a waterproof phone really IS useful after all. I moved around the beach without really having a destination. I opened the GPS on my phone, to see I was in Mexico. Figures, it was hot, even though it was now almost night. I sent a quick glance back toward the now distant sea.

Own my own, huh?

I should feel relieved.. but the only thing I felt right now was disappointment.

Perhaps Widowmaker really was getting into my isolated and cold heart.

* * *

Wow.. The security systems are really bad here in Mexico. I just pinned/hacked an ATM to get some money.. expecting some resistance that never came. Well, I am now a thousand bucks richer! In all honesty, it was lot harder for me to ask for a room then to hack the ATM..

I sat on my bed, having checked into a few star hotel, not really remembering the amount of stars it had.

Really, the only reason you would memorize the amount of stars is to brag to your friends, or to make yourself feel glamorous.

I opened the laptop before me, which I had brought with me when I fled, happy I also used a waterproof bag. The dark screen illuminated and was replaced by the all too familiar black wallpaper and the white letters on it.

''Hello.''

I whirled around to spot Scarlet Fox staring at me with a childish smile. Now that I had a clear view of him, he was exactly the same as me.. except that he is the non-cynical version of me, wandering in a careless wasteland.

Something I could not even dream about, unfortunately.

''What are you doing here?'' I inquired, genuinely curious as to why he was here.

''Well, I came to warn you.''

''..Warn me about what?''

''There's a new player in town.''

I blinked my eyes a few times as my mind processed the unfamiliar words. A real threat, or a worthy enemy, for that matter. It had been too long.. As the thought of real tension started to move through my mind, I finally realized I was alone once again. My doppelgänger was gone.

Could it be just another pointless dream?

Unlikely, as I have never experienced such a strange and realistic dream before..

Hallucination?

Also unlikely, as I haven't had any drugs..

I shook my head with both frustration and confusion.

I opened HackNET, to see if there was anything to see. Just the regular nonsense about change and Talon. There were a few talking about me, but nothing out of the ordinary. I leant my back against a soft pillow and rested my tired eyes. My rest was interrupted, however, by a peeping noise of a message. I opened the message.

 **Dva: Heya.**

 **ENIGMA: What do you want?**

 **Dva: I know what you did.**

 **ENIGMA: I did what?**

 **Dva: I know you just hacked me.**

I raised my eyebrows in both surprise and confusion.

 **ENIGMA: Except I didn't.**

 **Dva: Look. I just checked my history in the ROOT, and saw some of my files were copied. It wasn't just normal copying, but it was executed very strangely.. as I didn't see any commands somehow. And if there is someone who knows how to do it, it's you.**

 **ENIGMA: I am happy you think so highly of me, but it wasn't me. What files were copied, anyway?**

 **Dva: Nothing special, actually. Just a few random logs holding no importance at all..**

 **ENIGMA: No one would dare to hack one of the best hackers around to troll around.. Wait.**

 **Dva: ?**

 **ENIGMA: Did they leave anything?**

 **Dva: Some strange program. I didn't run it and I instantly quarantined it.. Oh. Crap.**

 **ENIGMA left the room**

A cold drop of sweat and a sore throat immediately followed as I quickly exited the HackNET. Could it be? Someone was using Dva to track me down? Somehow knowing she would think I hacked her and confront me? As the thoughts ran through my mind, the screen blurred.. Replacing my usual black screen with a pink skull.

No.

What?

' **REAPER WANTS YOUR HEAD** ' appeared on the screen. I gulped. Sweat was now dropping all over my face now. Someone got into my system.. And I didn't even notice them. It had to be some sort of pro to just get into Dva's system.. Scarlet Fox was right, after all.

But I know all of the pro hackers! How is this even possible?

' **ANYWAY, IF YOU DISSAPEAR, YOUR REIGN AS THE INFORMATION KING AND THE MASTER HACKER SHALL END.. AND SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO INHERIT IT..** '

No way I am going to sit still while someone if threatening me. I instinctively moved my hands toward my keyboard, preparing for an onslaught of furious typing, but unfortunately, the program wasn't allowing me to send something back.

No matter. If one wants to be the best, they need to be prepared for everything. And I am no exception. I started VMware, opening a second software. Now that I had the attacker distracted in my UNIX system, I changed toward my second UNIX system and started typing rapidly.

 **ROOT:/ Run DNS Locator**

 **SYSTEM:/ RUNNING DNS LOCATOR.. ALLOW IT TO HAVE ACCES TO MAKE CHANGED TO 'HACKED. EXE'? Y/N**

 **ROOT:/ Y**

 **SYSTEM:/ Tracking.. Please wait..**

 **SYSTEM:/ Found 1 possible(s) location. Show results? Y/N**

 **ROOT:/ Y**

 **SYSTEM:/ Location 5 meter(s) away.**

Wait. What? I looked up from the screen, to see only my room, and that nothing was out of the ordinary.. Was it a bug?

''Hey there,'' a feminine and accented voice rang out, surprising me. I whirled my head toward the source of the voice, but there wasn't anything there aside from a white concrete wall.

Could I really be becoming mad?

I froze in place when I felt something cold touching the side of my exposed head. Suddenly, a figure which I could not see stood beside me, with a cold and unblinking barrel of an SMG pointed to my head..

I wish I could say this was a Mexican Standoff, as I was in Mexico, but unfortunately, I didn't have a gun of my own..

I know. Like, every character in the movies would have gotten their own gun out and pointed it back, well, this isn't a movie. And neither will the assaulting party miss when I do some Kung Fu moves.

No, in times like these, one needs to be flexible. In my case, my wit. I took a deep breath to encourage myself and overpower the anxiety that was holding me back.

'..Impossible,'' As much as I hated it, it was the only word I managed to get out, just loud enough for her to hear.

''Everything can be hacked.. and everyone,'' she responded. A small smile appeared on my face, even though it wasn't the time to smile. That was actually quite a clever quote. But I have heard it already. It was a line I kept reminding to myself as I committed my drastic, but necessary actions.

But to hear it from someone else..

''Those who say that.. have wandered through the depths of Hell. I know that of experience,'' I finally replied, trying to make her feel compassion.

I did get a reaction.

Just not the one I expected.

A short snort of laughter followed, taking me by surprise. I looked to the female hacker with dead serious eyes, and stared at hers, attempting to read her expression.

''I won't be tricked that easily.. They give you all those fancy names, like ''Puzzle'' or ''Trickster'' but you really are just an average Joe thinking they are making a difference in this world.''

What?

I.. wow.

That.. actually hurt my pride.

I swallowed the pride inside me, and took a deep and refreshing breath.

''You haven't killed me yet. What do you want?'' I slowly inquired, trying to find a reaction. I could hear the grip on the SMG tightening.

''You were the hacker who hacked my system, right?''

''..Perhaps. You will have to be more specific.''

''Huh. Let's see... Right, I was hacking Lumèrico.. Until someone got into my system,'' she responded, no trace left of her playfulness.. Suddenly, the memory dawned upon me. That awkward feeling of having goosebumps appearing on your skin was all I could really feel.

''..Yes.''

''Then tell me, what is the 'Conspiracy'?

What?

''I.. What are you going on about?''

''Don't you lie to me. I have been looking for answers.. and you are in the center of it all!'' she spitefully hissed, reminding me of a snake readying for a kill.

''Then tell me, who are you?'' I asked, desperate for more time to think of a plan. A smiling curve made its way onto her face.

''Sombra.''

Shit.

This.. isn't going very well, is it? Maybe fleeing is an option?

Yes well, easier said than done. I balled my hands into fists, and got ready to roll. Even though I knew better than anyone I would fail in a 1v1. I have always relied on keeping a distance with foes.. but I guess there would have been situations where I would have gotten stuck.

Now then.

I looked up, straight into the purple eyes of this 'Sombra', and used all my left over courage to make a sly smile of my own, trying to get here own paranoia to work against her.. of course, that is if she had any.

Well, what are hackers.. if they aren't paranoid?

She gave me a puzzled look. ''What's so funny?''

I tried to hide all signs of desperation and fear, as I forced a laugh.. which actually sounded real.. well, more what you would expect from a comic supervillain.. but it should suffice.

''You fool.. There is a reason why I am called the best hacker in the world. The reason I kept winning from my foes, was that of tricking them into thinking they had the upper hand.. all the while I was keeping my trump card and waiting for the moment to strike..''

She made a frown. Good.

I shook my head to make the bluff sting even more.

''You have made quite a few enemies.. on your way here, is that not so? Many of them are still alive.. and with only a little persuasion and blackmail, it is actually quite easy to win them over.. All I needed to do was wait for you to arrive.. to spring my trap.'' I grinned upon seeing my foe looking around her for the nonexistent danger.

''Sombra. You may fancy yourself the best hacker.. but you are way too easy to subdue. You may defeat us individually, but united, you are a mere bug for us to squash.''

''ENIGMA.. get to the point,'' she demanded, I could see she was hiding her emotions, but I could see fear spreading in her eyes. Great. The required things have been set up. Now.. only to ignite it.

''I don't think I need to. You are trapped, Sombra.''

No she wasn't. But hey, she thought she was, and that's what it is about.

A loud 'NOW' was all I needed to scream before she whirled around to face the door, ready to meet the 'assault' of her former foes. Enough time for me to check my pocket for my phone. After confirming it was indeed, in my pocket, I leaped from my bed like a predator that was ready to assault their prey. I then turned my head a little toward a shocked Sombra, who was finally realized what was happening. I then jumped through the closed window, shattering it with all my strength and falling down rapidly, wind sweeping past me in a rapid fashion. It was a high building.. it would take a little while before I reached the ground. I looked at the blue sea that was reflecting the moon's gaze.

Well.. the ''jumping through the window part'' was improvised.. So.. yeah..

It is at least an efficient way of escaping.. that is, if she doesn't jump with me. I looked back to the window I jumped from, and saw a purple figure leaping from the window, who was also reflecting the moon's light right back at me.

Wait.. she actually followed?

That.. I.. well, it seems like I am not the only fool around here then.


	12. Ch11-3volut1on-doc

**A/N: Hi people, it's been a while. So, as you may already have noticed, I am trying to make the chapters slightly longer to compensate for the slow update frequency.. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I believe you all know I am being hunted now, by some seeker of 'truth'. People value truth. It's like some beacon of hope that's buried in lies. It takes effort to find, but if you dig deep enough, it will reveal itself.

But that begs the question.. does the truth even matter anymore?

Many of us create illusions for our children to live in, so they won't be bothered by the harsh and cruel truth. But adults do the same for themselves.

The media, are manipulating and bending the truth to suit their own needs. Don't deny it. Admit it. Their headlines are starting to sound more and more exaggerated.

They say that the truth is a cruel mistress. So, doesn't that mean that a lie is a pleasant lady? And aside from that, why weep for the truth, if you can live in the perfect world filled with lies? I wouldn't mind. But then again, I am not you.

But sooner or later.. the truth catches up with all of us.

* * *

The dark sky hung above me, its countless stars aligned together, and stared down at me as if they were curious to see my next move.

Unfortunately for them.. I was out of options.

I had swum to the shore, only to fall on my back of exhaustion. I somehow knew that being out of shape would be the cause of my downfall someday. I could already hear the muffled footsteps approaching me, every step making me more and more desperate.

But even I knew.. that there was no escape of this.

I turned my head toward my hunter, or rather, huntress. Most people would be sweating bullets upon seeing someone approaching them with a SMG held loosely in their hands. That wasn't what caught my attention, though.

It was rather the nonchalant look of a winner that crushed my ego.

She stopped right in front of me, and ducked so her and my face were closer to each other. I could see her arrogance within her violet eyes. I gritted my teeth, frustrated to be beaten by someone like her.

However.. I had to admit that she and I had a lot in common. Such as refusing to admit defeat, and being a hacker, of course. If only we had met in.. different circumstances.

Not like we would have ever met each other.

''Nice trick. Too bad it didn't work,'' she spoke, staring right through me. ''So, why don't you tell me more about the 'Conspiracy'?''

Believe me, I wish I could. But I got no idea what she's talking about.

''Listen, Sombra. I have no clue on what you're-''

''Don't play dumb with me! Why would you risk your own life by jumping from a window if you didn't have something to hide?''

''Because.. you would have shot me otherwise,'' I replied, trying to have common sense explain the rest. It backfired, unfortunately. She moved her gun closer to me, until its cold barrel was touching my chin. ''Listen. I am not here to play games. You and I both know what will happen if you don't talk. I you won't say anything, I will just find someone who will.''

A plan just popped up.

''..Fine! Here!'' I hissed, pretending to have given up. I reached for my pocket and got out the flash drive Overwatch gave me. ''All the info you seek is on the stick.'' She pulled the stick from my hands and smiled.

''See? That wasn't so hard,'' she mumbled as she stood up and turned to walk away. I got up too. ''That's it? You're leaving?'' I asked out of disbelief. I had expected her to 'silence' me. My rival stopped in her tracks.

''You're just a cog in the machine at best.. if not just a pawn,'' she responded, and turned around to face me. ''See you around. Boop.'' Upon saying that, she faded away. I scanned the area to find her, but I already knew she was gone. I clenched my teeth together and rolled my hands into fists.

She called me a pawn?

..If there is something I hated more than idealists.. it was being looked down upon. It was true that she beat me. I _hated_ being defeated. However, it was also true that I couldn't beat her. Her way of hacking.. is abnormally fast, and not to mention she doesn't even use a digital device..

It was like she was 'upgraded'.

Wait.

That reminds me of someone who still owes me a favor.

It didn't take long for me to find the building I was looking for. A large glass building, which would have made the pharaohs proud. Lumèrico. I had to admit it. I have become obsolete.

Time for an upgrade.

* * *

A simple 'I'm ENIGMA', was all that was required for me to enter the pyramid. Even after the whole revolution in Mexico, it was good to see that the staff hadn't forgotten about me. The current room I was in had nothing short the word 'modern'. Blue neon lights illuminated the room. Aside from that, one of those automatic surgery tables. Sure, the seat was made of leather, which I appreciated.. but the robotic arm holding a drill did not exactly ease my nerves.

I came here for an upgrade. I didn't mean becoming the new Darth Vader.

..Oh. I forgot to mention I couldn't move because there were a few dozen belts strapped all around me. My heart started racing and I felt sweat all over my face. I regretted coming here.

Luckily, they didn't torcher my nerves for long. Before long, I lost consciousness.

* * *

''Hi again. Didn't expect to see you so soon.''

I moved my head toward the source of the voice, and I saw myself. Another therapy session with myself? I scouted the area around me, somehow hoping that I was in the real world.. only to see nothing.

''Why am I here?'' I sighed, frustrated to see my double again. A disappointed expression appeared on my double's face. ''The operation is in process right now.. and this is somehow part of the process. It's as if they want to _test_ you.''

''Cut to the chase.''

''Okay, fine.. you don't like me very much, do you?''

A glare was all I needed to return. I looked down at my feet to express my impatience. Why couldn't he just be direct? Heck, why _aren't_ people always direct, aside from manipulation attempts. When I looked up again, however, I didn't see my double anywhere.

It was Widowmaker.

''Mon chérie, it has been a while..'' she giggled, her voice alone stunning me.

But this wasn't right.

First, she would _never, ever,_ call me _'chérie'_ , and neither would she ever giggle. ''..S-screw you! I won't fall for such a silly trick!'' I blurted. But instead of retreating, she advanced, and pushed me down the ground, and sat on my stomach. Somehow, I couldn't feel any weight on my body. Her face came closer to mine, and I could sense my face getting redder every second. ''Oh.. but you are stressed out.. No need for that..'' the femme fatale moaned. I couldn't escape her grip.. and neither her perfume. I was trapped.. but this wasn't all that bad.. I just had to give in and it would be a good ending.

That's funny.

This attempt of seducement won't work on me.. not anymore!

They say that a blessing, is also a curse. And the fact I finally found the difference between real love and seducement.. was both.

''Get off me. You aren't her,'' I whispered so only she could hear. ''Whatever could you mean?'' she replied with her soft voice. I hardened my expression and stared at her through angry eyes.

''Get. Off. Me.''

The lust faded from her eyes, and the expression that took its place could only be described as madness. ''You refuse to accept my love?!'' the assassin, no, the imposter hissed. She jumped up and grabbed my neck, and raised me from the ground, choking me in the process. Fortunately for me, she didn't choke me for long as she threw me through the air, and I landed on the floor with a loud thump. I immediately got up, ignoring the cry of pain. I started running. North.. east.. south.. west.. I didn't know. I just ran.

''You came here expecting nothing but support. After all, you thought you were _invincible_ , and now that you have been defeated.. you became desperate, didn't you?''

''No. Invincibility is nothing but an illusion. I always knew I would require assistance!'' I yelled back as I continued running.

''Hmm.. That's not how you act. So why do you act the way you do?''

''..I have wandered this world for a long time now. I have seen and realized things people tend to ignore. That's what makes me ENIGMA.. no, it's what gives me the right to call myself ENIGMA. An indifferent and neutral watcher, who made sure balance remained in this wor-'' I stopped dead in my tracks as another figure emerged before me. Sombra. She sent her fist flying toward me, knocking me down the ground with an impossible force.

''Bullshit, ENIGMA, no. _Chris_ ,'' the features on my face hardened upon hearing the familiar yet distant name. As much as I hid from it.. it was still my name. Destined to be with me forever.

''You manipulated.. you controlled.. you stuck your nose in places you shouldn't have. You realized you are no match for them. You realized you are a weak underdog, battling with lions. And now you seek help. How do we know.. you are worthy?'' she approached me, and stopped when her shadow covered me. Something told me the question was rhetorical. Her foot kicked me in my stomach, which knocked the wind out of me. ''S-stop!'' I pleaded on the top of my lungs, which fell on deaf ears as she kicked me again.

And again.

And again.

Water reached my mouth. Was it raining? No, it was too salty to be rain.

Tears?

''My.. are you.. crying? You really are quite pathetic..'' I forced my myself to look her in the eyes. But it was no longer Sombra. It was myself again. I stared at his eyes, and they were burning of anger. He was _smiling_..

I couldn't remember being a sadist.

No. He was _me_.. doesn't that mean this is masochism?

I am very certain I am not a masochist.

I don't know how, but I got up again and started running. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, and just for a moment, my pain faded as I raced away. I have never been what you call a 'physical' guy. After all, my strength lies in my mind. Although I have become quite good.. in something else.

Alas, the adrenaline/painkiller didn't last for very long, as something kicked me in my back, and pushed me down. My head collided with the cold floor, and I started seeing double. ''Having me chase you.. Stay _down_!'' he thundered, his voice echoing through my head. '' _Pathetic little.._ ''

Upon hearing those words once more.. I started boiling with anger.. and something inside me broke loose. I jumped up and punched him with the energy that was stacking up inside of me. ''Stop calling me that!'' I raged, with a voice I didn't recognize as my own. I whirled around and ran away one again.

Indeed. My new talent.. was running.

''Tell me. Why do you deserve assistance?''

It was a good question. I broke moral codes countless times.. I did terrible things, but they were all for a good reason. I stopped and turned around to see myself once more.

''I still care about this world.. And I still.. intend to.. _make the world a better place._ '' I answered through gritted teeth. I braced myself for another onslaught to be released on me, but it never came. Instead, silence took its place. ''Then.. why aren't you a hero? Or at least, try to be one?''

''Because.. I lack the compassion one needs to be a hero. No.. I am more of a.. bad cop.''

''Are you good?''

''That depends on the contex-''

''Answer the question.''

''It's not so easy to-

'' _Answer the question!''_

''..Yes.''

''Then you are worthy.''

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by certain blue neon lights. I sat up, trying to process what had just happened. It wasn't a dream. Too realistic. I looked at the monitor next to me, which depicted the words; _'Operation Successful'_. Strangely enough, I didn't feel anything different. I reached for my phone in my pocket, and it turned on, before I even clicked on the power button.

How?

I looked back at the monitor, and concentrated on it, hoping something would happen to proof my suspicions.

The words changed.

' **It works.'**

A smile made its way on my face.

The pawn had become a queen.


	13. Ch12-Sh0wd0wn-zip

**A/N:** **Hello again! I know a lot of you are curious to see what happens next, so I decided there was no point in delaying the 'EPIC'.**

 **Not really sure if this chapter will be 'EPIC' enough for u all.**

 **But I think it will be close enough.**

* * *

A wise man once said that there was no use in using your superpower if you had one. He said that using it would only give you an unfair advantage and made victory tasteless.

..Perhaps that's true. But against a whole bunch of cyborgs, time travelers, scientist gorillas.. I think it's only fair if one used superpowers, no?

But even then, why would victory be tasteless? Surely, winning is all that matters?

At least.. that's what I keep telling myself.

Regardless. I have a new power which I haven't mastered yet. It is only a matter of time before we shall see if it is truly useful or not. But with the situation I am currently in, I doubt it will be long before we shall see for ourselves.

After all, if you all remember, I have to stop a 'Fallout' from becoming our new world.

* * *

 **23 hours later.**

S.T.A.R, a gigantic nuclear research company, was a name not many people know of. Which wasn't that weird, considering the fact that if people did know about them, they would never be able to live their lives without a care in the world anymore.

After all, they were busy developing nukes able to destroy an entire continent.

Their HQ, a nuclear power plant, was the only building in the entire desert I found myself in. Surrounded by the endless wastes of sand, and the hostile building before me. Smoke rose from the enormous pipes, merging with the vast and blue sky above me. I continued my reconnaissance of the power plant through my binoculars.

It didn't look good.

It wasn't the fact that there was a tank on fire in front of the power plant, and it also wasn't the military jeeps that had collided with each other. And no. It also wasn't the red paint on the vehicles.

Oh wait. That was blood.

Still, that wasn't what was bothering me.

It was the dozens of corpses that littered the ground. Some of them wearing military uniforms, so they had probably already accepted the fact they could die. But they weren't the only one. Some of them wore white coats, clearly being innocent scientists.

Well.. innocent if you count people building nukes as innocent.

So here I was. In the middle of the Sahara desert, and a nuclear powerhouse already infiltrated by the world's most feared terrorists.

Haha.. Great. I was humanity's last hope.

I slowly approached the gate, not sighting any guards outside. The muffled sound of my sneakers touching the sand was the only noise in the entire desert. My muscles tensed as the sound changed. I felt something sticking on my shoes.

Blood.

I narrowed my eyes upon seeing the corpses were closer to me that I had anticipated. The blood was still warm. So they should still be here. I scanned the faces of the deceased as I maneuvered through the corpses. One of the scientists had his eyes opened widely, staring at the sky above him, as if asking why he had to die. Another one had the face of an old man, and had a long grey beard. One could easily see him as a kind uncle.. if only had he been alive.

I opened the door to the plant, my heartbeat started to race out of control. I swallowed one, twice, hoping to calm it down.

I was in an empty corridor, completely white. A refreshing sight after seeing the abandoned dead. I froze in place upon hearing footsteps that weren't my own. Out of the shadows at the end of the hallway, a man clad in a black army uniform appeared. He immediately aimed a pulse pistol at me, it's hard and unblinking barrel staring at me.

''Who the hell are you?'' he asked, his voice sharp and throaty. I scoffed back, surprised at the fact I hadn't ran away yet. ''I.. am ENIGMA. Here to save the day,'' I replied. There was one thing about the modern pulse guns.

They all had a small software system inside, that would show the remaining ammo, heat, and those things.

I focused my eyes on the pistol, and I felt a click inside of myself. Confidence started surging through me as I approached the Talon operative. ''Freeze!'' he shouted in an attempt to stop me, but I knew something he didn't. He pulled the trigger.

It was the fact I had activated the gun safety.

''What?'' the terrorist mumbled as my slow steps turned into a sprint and I smacked the crap out of him. I quickly pulled the pistol from his hand and aimed it at his head, while making sure the gun safety was off now.

''This is for the those outside.''

I shot his skull open. A short groan came from him as he fell down like a domino piece. I couldn't see his face behind the mask, but I knew it was that of confusion.

He had no idea what had just happened.

I continued my walk through the hallway, now armed with a pistol. Me in an near empty hallway, armed with a pulse pistol. Not sure if I should think of Halo or DOOM.

Well.. rather Halo. I would rather fight aliens over demons any day.

The next obstacle was the door. It was a steel door, locked with a digital code. I tilted my head while inspecting the numpad stuck on the wall. It normally would take at least 20 minutes for a skilled hacker to hack, and 1 minute for me.

 _Normally_

I put my hand on the numpad, thousands of different combinations flowed through my head, and after a few seconds, the right combination came to mind.

4-9-0-0

The door opened, and light flooded inside the hallway.

I stepped inside, smiling like a little child that had gotten his favorite candy. The room I was inside looked like a storage room. It was basically just a gigantic square, with boxes and crates scattered all over the room which reminded me of my own room.

Surely I wasn't the only one who didn't bother about the 'cleanness' of their room?

I looked around the room, not seeing any threats. As I approached the center of the room, the door behind me closed with a loud bang, which tensed my muscles. This was exactly like those horror scenes in movies.. where the character inside dies.

If only the last part wasn't true.

Talon agents came out from the shadows, and from behind the boxes and crates. They pointed their fancy and old fashioned AK rifles at me while surrounding me. I looked around frantically, hoping for some way of breaking through them.

''Now.. if we just calm down.. I am sure we can work something out..'' I stammered, trying to buy some time to think of a non-existent plan.

''Drop the gun!'' one of the goons bellowed hoarsely, making me not only drop the pistol, but also taking a step back. 7 goons surrounded me, all around the same height. Meaning that if I would duck suddenly, they will likely miss. Of course, this would only buy me a second or two, since they see where I am..

Wait. _See?_

What if I make sure they can't see?

I looked up to the roof, covered with lamps. I clenched my teeth while staring at the lamps, and sure enough, it listened.

The lights went off. Replaced by their counterpart, the darkness.

Hello darkness my old friend.

I immediately ducked, and multiple gunshots rang out and weaved through the previously silent air. While they may be blind.. I wasn't. Well.. I was, but I could sense them.

You see, they were all wearing those fancy headsets and communication devices which were all digital and had Bluetooth..

See where I'm going?

The signals that came from those devices may be impossible to sense for a normal human being.. but I'm far from normal. I reached for the pistol beneath me, and started firing at the sources of those signals until I ran out of ammo. The scream of gunshots were still echoing in my ears as I turned on the lights again.. still surrounded by my enemies.

Well. My _former_ enemies.

But something was off. 3 of the 7 goons were bleeding. But pulse ammunition doesn't make one bleed. Did they shoot each other? Unlikely, as none of them were standing right in front of each other. And they should have been trained to stand in formations were hitting each other would have been unlikely. I moved my hand toward my chin, making one of those gestures people use while they are thinking.

People don't actually use those while they are thinking though.. I just use them to look smart.

''Looking for me?'' a female voice rang out. I whirled around to see the source of the voice. The widow stepped out of the shadows, the barrel of her rifle smoking. I widened my eyes at the sudden realization that dawned upon me.

''You could have hit me in the dark..'' I said, ''How did you make sure you didn't?''

The assassin merely smiled back. ''I didn't,'' she then whispered in my ear as the got closer. I took a few steps back myself.

Note to self: Never, EVER, stand in Widowmaker's line of sight again.

''Now then, Gabriel should be at the other side of that door,'' she spoke. I moved my gaze toward the spot in question. Another steel door, that was busted open. Probably C-4. Just as I started to move toward the door, a figure emerged, literally out of nowhere. I immediately recognized the Latino before me. She waved as she leant against the wall behind her. ''Sombra..'' Widowmaker mumbled, and bit on her lips as the word came out of her mouth.

''I hadn't expected you to deflect so soon.. and by the way, her is your stick back. You should find a career as a con man.'' I couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

''Aren't all hackers con men? And I prefer to be called a Trickster.''

''Then perhaps you shouldn't have called yourself ENIGMA.''

''Couldn't. Trickster was already taken by some comic villain.''

I just felt Widowmaker roll her eyes. ''Sure. Let's talk about comic books while a terrorist is stealing blueprints for a nuclear bomb. Good idea.''

I was stunned, and I believe Sombra was just as stunned as I was. The other hacker decided to break the silence first. ''Never knew you had humor, Amélie,'' she jawed. ''I told you not to call me that, Sombra,'' she sighed, ''Now. If we are quite done, we can actually go through that door and stop Gabriel.''

''Gabriel? Since when did the two of you start calling each other by first names anyway?'' Sombra smiled like a little kid. ''Don't tell me..''

''It's nothing like that!'' The sniper hissed back, and I could have been imagining things, but I could have sworn seeing her blush. Widowmaker rushed through the door, which could be because we wasted so much time, or simply to escape the embarrassment. She better not have done anything of _that_ sort with Reaper..

Geez. Why am I even thinking about this?

* * *

The journey toward Reaper was rather uneventful. I slowly got bored after seeing the same empty hallway after hallway.

Now that I think about it.. Sombra doesn't know about my 'upgrade', does she? Perhaps I could hack into her hacking system, without her knowing? I started grinning while trying to picture her reaction.

Unfortunately, we had arrived at our destination, just as I had thought of a plan to not be bored any longer. We were in a room similar to the storage room, the only difference being that it was completely empty, safe for us and the cloaked man furiously typing on a keyboard, in front of a gigantic monitor.

''Great, you're finally here. Sombra, can you hack into this thing?'' Reaper emitted, clearly not succeeding in hacking into the software.

''Sorry to disappoint, Reaper. But I have deflected, just like them,'' the hacker pointed at me and Widowmaker. ''Now then, would you please surrender without a pointless fight?'' she implored while aiming her SMG at her former boss. I found myself joining in with my own pistol. Silence followed.

''..I knew it would only be a matter of time before you two would deflect.'' Reaper finally responded. He slowly turned around, his hands raised in the air. His mask sending a chill down my spine. He truly did look like some video game character. His head slightly tilted his head as he faced us. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I turned around to see if there was anything strange, and immediately froze in place, unable to move.

Multiple people were pointing their weapons at us. From a gorilla to a female Sub-zero.

Overwatch had arrived.

And by looking at their faces..

They weren't on my side.


	14. Ch13-All1anc3-rar

**A/N: Okay, so before we start with this chapter, I would like to give a shout-out to KindleBerry. He/she is one of the most fervent followers of this story, and I am grateful to have someone like him/her support me. Without you readers, I would have never gotten so much inspiration for this story. So, I had been struggling with this chapter, as this was a bit hard to write. I hope you guys like the dialogue I have written.**

 **So, I have been wondering.. perhaps it would be interesting to let ENIGMA have some more social time with some characters from Overwatch. I would be interested to see what characters you guys want to have contact with ENIGMA, tell me in the reviews section!**

 **Thanks for all of your support. See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

The thirteenth chapter already, huh. Never would I have thought that superstitious nonsense about the number thirteen would ever come true. In this world of modern technology and education, religion is starting to fade into the distance.

Things like bad omens and curses.. surely nobody believes in that anymore?

Perhaps they should.

I believe you already noticed that I am a rational man that likes to avoid being instinctive. But.. instinct.. is something we are born with, something that does have impact on our decisions. In times when rational thinking doesn't work.. one has to rely on something unpredictable like instinct. Something I have always hated.

But right now.. I am stuck in world full of hate.

Please.. I am the one hated.

But people need scapegoats to live. They need someone to hate in order to have peace. Why do you think so many people hate figures like Stalin & Hitler?

We need someone we can pass the blame on. Someone to carry our sins when we don't.

Gosh. Even I am starting to pass the blame to someone else.

* * *

We were cornered. The whole Overwatch team stared at us, with their weapons pointed at us. Unfortunately, this wasn't a standoff as they were the only ones with weapons aimed. Even with my new power, there wasn't much I could do. If I were to pull off a light trick again, my comrades next to me would be killed.

Dammit. Since when would I not make sacrifices for self-preservation?

I shook the thought away and looked to Sombra. A world-class hacker, the only one I truly saw as an equal, being the first to defeat me with hacking.. I have always wondered what would happen if she and I would have a 1v1 in Warcraft. Her sly and carefree personality was something I found a bit similar to mine, although it was nowhere to be seen now, instead, it was replaced by a grim look.

I looked at Widowmaker. An excellent sniper and someone I held in high esteem. She had saved me many times.. for which I haven't been able to repay yet. Her objectivity was something I had always admired. It was her that opened the door to my new future.. and she was walking right beside me on my path for redemption the entire time. A lot had happened since that faithful meeting.. indeed, we would change history together.

Just too bad history books won't mention this.

I returned my gaze toward Overwatch, sweat drippling down my neck.

''Er, are we going to stand here forever or is one of us going to speak up?'' I said, to which the heroes of Overwatch looked at each other in response. This didn't take long, as a white haired man stepped forward, the red goggles on his face looking just as menacing as Reaper's mask. ''I'm Soldier: 76. You are all Talon operatives, correct?''

''Well, not exactly. You see.. we uh, deflected.'' 76 raised one of his eyebrows. ''We wouldn't have had Reaper under gunpoint and we would have hacked inside the computer already if we didn't deflect.. right?'' I quickly added, hoping it would come over more convincing. Much to my chagrin, however, the old man shook his head.

''Perhaps if you weren't a known liar, I would have believed you,'' he said. Funny way to spell 'Karma'. Karma it may be, but I am telling the truth.. Kids, don't lie to people. Well.. don't lie if you don't think you can get away with it. It's only illegal when you are caught.

I looked at the other Overwatch members, hoping to see a glint of empathy. Unfortunately, all I saw were glares at me, as if we were trying to get nuclear bombs to bomb with. Alright. The last part may be half-true, but still. I moved my gaze toward Dva. We had been rivals for years.. surely she would understand..? She met my gaze, and was the only one with a neutral expression. She opened her mouth and moved her lips as if talking, but no voice was coming out. I leant slightly over in an attempt to understand what she said. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I got frustrated I couldn't hear her.

''Enough of this,'' 76's goggles reflected the lights coming from above him in a menacing way as he slowly approached us with the rest of his crew. ''You're coming with us.''

I clenched my teeth so much I had the feeling they cracked open. I was boiling with anger. I turned my head toward the monitor behind me. I glared at the red screen that had the words 'ACCESS DENIED' on it. ''You know what, you are a soldier, right?'' I asked to the man who was getting on my nerves. The Soldier stopped in his steps and stared right through my skull. A favor I gladly returned. ''I had heard people like you were stubborn. Actions speak louder than words, right?'' I could feel Sombra and Widowmaker freeze up. They had known me long enough for my bluffing strategies.

But this one had a higher stake than before.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander into a place where I was the dominant force. Formulas and numbers started to float in my mind, each one unique in its own right and.. understanding. Something I couldn't say about Overwatch Overrated 'Heroes'.

Wannabe's. It's obvious they are doing this for publicity. True heroes are the ones forgotten.

I focused my mind on the monitor behind me. I found myself standing in front of dozens of different firewalls that were keeping my hands from the control buttons. My lips curved into a devious smile. I raised my hand until my palm was facing the walls ahead of me. ''Wither,'' I mumbled. The grounds beneath me started to tremble, and some powerful force started to drum on my head, as if trying to flatten it from two sides. My hands and legs started shaking, but I remained focused on the walls ahead of me, attempting to ignore the pain.

It started with a crack.

It turned into a small, gaping hole.

It changed into a hole as big as a football.

It then descended into a loophole.

I grinned, the pain started to lessen. As long as we hackers exist.. so will loopholes and errors. The once solid walls crumbled into a million smaller pieces, all of them finding a place on the ground. I started to run through the crumbling walls as fast as my legs could take me. My eyes focused on the one spot ahead of me; the control panel. The lungs inside of me started to ache, and I found my breathing pattern losing control. I furrowed my brows.

Nothing could stop me now. I was in my own reality.

A place, where I was the king.

The place where logic and reason dwelled.. even if I was consumed by anger.

I slammed my fist on the control panel, ignoring the trail of broken and burning walls behind me. The once colorless sky above me turned light green. The color of success.

I opened my eyes and was met with the normal world once again. I balled my hands into fists as I sent a glare at the people before me, realizing some of them had scared expressions. Only 76 seemed unfazed. The monitor behind me was now green.. and the words on it had changed. 'NUCLEAR WEAPONS ARMED'.

''You, of all people, should know the feeling of being misunderstood.. and that no one listens to your explanation? Something ALL of Overwatch should know?'' I picked up my voice, and a hint of my frustration was hidden inside. ''The feeling.. of being outcast, even when doing the right thing? The feeling of being _powerless_ when someone ignorant of you is bullying you?'' I pointed my index finger accusingly at them. ''And yet.. instead of loathing that feeling.. you are repeating it on someone else? And you call yourself heroes?'' I clenched my teeth together.

''No more. I will not stand idle any longer! While you fools,'' I also moved my gaze toward Reaper, ''Are fighting each other, there is an evil far stronger than any of you can handle alone! You, Reaper, you think that by playing the bad guy would make Overwatch stronger. By doing evil, you could resurrect the greater good. Look what that made you. Nothing more but a puppet who is hated by all,'' the assassin looked down at his feet, avoiding my gaze. ''You know _nothing_ about me,'' he muttered in his usual ghastly voice.

''On the contrary. I know all about you all,'' I mused. ''Because.. every single one of you have this.. biased view on the world. Each one of you believing in your own ideals, even if they are incorrect and ignoring what is against your ideals, albeit if that's the truth. I, someone who has always refused to join a side, I, someone who was an outsider, watching both sides clash. Unlike every single one of you.. I am not biased. I am neither 'bad' not 'good'. I am the neutral side. Simply because no one else will,'' I said, releasing the thoughts I had on my mind for years in one minute.

''And Reaper isn't the only one. You too, Ana and Morrison,'' the duo looked at me, surprised I knew of 76's identity. ''By being vigilante, you kept destroying evil step by step. Just like a gardener who keeps removing the weeds in his garden. But every time he turns his back.. another one grows back. You are not making any difference. You should learn _why_ the weeds grow.. and respond to the _reason_. Only then, you can make a difference. What you have been doing until now.. was spilling blood.. _uselessly_ ,''. Morrison tightened his grip on his gun.

''You have the guts to lecture me? You have _no idea_ what it is like to be me.''

''You're right. I don't,'' I stepped closer to him. ''Which gives me the privilege to look at things unbiased. The authority to judge both sides fairly.'' 76 retreated a step back, but his grip on his gun only tightened in return.

''All of you, squabbling like chickens for contradicting reasons. Individually, you removed some weeds and only watched as it grew back. But,'' I used both hands to point my index finger at both sides. ''United.. you can do so much more. Sweep your pride aside. Your goals are aligned, while your methods may not be.. but that's exactly what makes you able to get rid of the weeds permanently-''

''No,'' a voice interrupted. I moved my gaze toward the source. I was met with Widowmaker's amber irises. ''It's not 'your goals'. It's 'Our goals'. As much as you may hate it. You played a vital role in this. I think he is right. We should put aside our differences and work together,'' she tilted her head slightly to one side as she watched the other two parties for their answer.

''Damn you, woman. Fine! But I want to hear _his_ opinion first,'' Reaper called out, looking up and staring at his former partner, 76.

''That isn't my call, Reyes,'' the Striker Commander looked at his team before continuing. The response he got were some slight nods. Others remained silent, but no objection came. ''Ok. Then I agree too,'' Sombra said in her usual nonchalant tone, in contrast with the tense atmosphere we were in right now, which made me grin. I locked the software controlling the nuclear weapons, and made it self-destruct, a single spark coming from the keyboard before the screen shut down.

''Now then. To destroy the greater evil. United we are strong!'' I shouted, raising a fist in the sky. A slight cringe followed. Luckily, More people followed. Energy flanked me from all sides as more and more people did the same.

Wow. I had just made a group of villains and heroes alike agree to work together.

''So, what now?'' Sombra whispered in my ear. I looked her in the eyes, thinking of how to answer her question. I eventually settled with; ''I don't know. This is one of the cases where I start with a sentence and keep improvising.. with no real idea of where I am going,'' I responded, before I scratched the back of my head. My fellow hacker sighed and shook her head.

''I guess that's what I like about you,'' she said, before walking toward Dva, probably to get information from another hacker. I smiled and moved my gaze toward Widowmaker, who had made her way toward one of the dark corners of the room, with her arms folded and her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and met my gaze with her usual emotionless stare. But for one moment.. I could have sworn to see a glitter of warmth in her usually cold eyes.


	15. Ch14-Ch40S-war

**A/N: Good to see you guys again! I had it very rough with school lately, tests and excursions.. not much time to write, in other words. But things should be cooling down right now, so I should be able to write more frequently.**

 **Did you guys also see the new Overwatch Comic? Pretty cool. Now that there has been more info about Talon, the story also needs to adapt a little, but that shouldn't be a problem.**

 **Alright! So this chapter will be a chapter where ENIGMA bonds with other OW characters. Hope you like it!**

 **Also, this is IMPORTANT!: I am hearing mixed opinions about whether to make ENIGMA like both Sombra and Widowmaker, so I started a poll. Check my profile in Fanfiction, and it should be on the top of the page. Tell me whether you would like Sombra AND Widowmaker or only Widowmaker.**

* * *

Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day.. those three days feel stupid for me. To many people, these are the days they celebrate their bonds. However, think about it. In those days, shops often have 'sales' where they sell gifts for those days. They often earn piles of cash.

That led me to think.. aren't those holidays just designed by some shopkeeper who wanted to earn money?

Many of you would probably be whirling in their chair with frustration upon reading this. But are you viewing this clearly? Have you turned off your biased view? Has your instinct been locked away and replaced with logic, yet? If it is, good.

You see, unlike many other holidays, Mother and Father day do not have religious origins. Meaning it was made by some guy who did not think he was the chosen one. Making it plausible that is made up for commercial purposes.

Father and Mother day.. such a noble idea.. but I wonder if it is truly as wondrous as we think.

* * *

Gibraltar. Never had I expected Overwatch's last functioning base to be located here. Well, not like I expected anything like this.

The base of Overwatch. An organization I always saw as naïve and idiotic. Now I've joined them. Right after joining Talon.

That.. truly is the definition of a twist, isn't it?

Before me stood a wall covered in dozens of different screens, all showing different things. I yawned in boredom as I kept seeing the same news again and again.

''Heya.''

I turned around to see the voice. Before me stood the Korean pro-gamer, Dva. She had her arms folded and a small smile was on her face, her eyes glistened with determination.

''..Hi,'' I mumbled back, taken aback by my rival's determined eyes. She then pointed her index finger right at me while her lips curved into a mischievous smile little children have. ''You. Me. Warcraft VI. Now.''

I found my own lips curving into my own devilish smirk.

''Warcraft VI? Not Starcraft?''

''Thought I would go easy on you,'' Dva responded.

''..Very well. I shall accept your challenge. Try to keep up,'' I said. Dva only gave a 'Pff' as response before whirling around and leading the way to what I presumed was her room.

The battle of the century was about to begin.

The Diva of Gaming, Dva, challenged me to a dance of death. Wouldn't it be rude to turn her down?

My pride.. and honour was at stake here.

* * *

The moment I pressed 'enter', the familiar sight of my avatar's back appeared on screen. A rogue. I had made sure he was completely covered in green, purple and black clothes, my favourite colours.. Just to make him unique, I had him wear a complete set of the 'Last Laugh set', a legendary set. There was a reason why I sat on number two. My character completely focused on agility, completely ignoring defensive stats. Their throats would be slit.. without them even realizing what happened.

All of this.. was quite disappointing, however.

You see, I spent thousands of hours into the new Warcraft. It wasn't a real challenge. But.. there was something that I could never achieve.

Defeating the Diva.

I looked up from the monitor and moved my gaze toward Dva, who was watching hers nonchalantly, as if watching a comedy show. ''Where?'' I asked while returning my gaze to my monitor.

''Forest of the Night. In the centre,'' she said while her fingers started moving across her neon keyboard. I didn't take long for my avatar to arrive at the destination. We were in a dense forest made out of dead or dying trees, while the night's sky covered us like a blanket. The only lighting were a few poorly lit lanterns scattered over the floor like toys discarded by some rich kid. This place was perfect for a rogue.

Then, I heard faint steps behind me. Thanks stereo headsets! I whirled my avatar around to meet with Dva. She was playing with her main account. Before me stood a hunter awfully similar to Dva. She was wearing an enchanted set of the 'Night's Gown', which was a long black garb that reached her knees. In her arms, she carried a Legendary golden crossbow, with silver bolts.

Lucky I'm not a vampire.

''Shall we?'' Dva said in her playful tone as a notification popped up on my screen, asking me if I wanted to duel Dva. I accepted and the timer started to tick. Ten seconds until the fight commenced. I turned away from my foe and rushed through the forest, disappearing in shadows. When I looked back, I realized Dva did the same.

Impressive. She wasn't even a rogue, and yet she could hide like one.

My eyes darted across the trees and brushes, searching for my opponent. As I did so, a bolt flew toward me, it's shiny edge flashing in the moonlight. I leaped to the side, making the bolt whiz pass me harmlessly. My lips curved into a devious smile as I now knew the location of Dva. I sprinted across the small gap between us, air whizzing past my ears as the distance decreased. I pulled two crescent moon shaped daggers out of my pockets and held them tight in my hands. Suddenly, Dva popped out of the brush she was hiding in, and immediately fired a volley of bolts at my face as she stepped back. I fell down on my butt in response and slid further like they do in soccer, dodging most of the bolts. A few did hit my shoulder, and my HP decreased slightly in response.

This was more of a panic spray than an aimed volley.

I jumped back up and threw my gleaming daggers at Dva, who immediately responded by smashing one of the knives away with her crossbow. The other one had more luck however, as it dug into Dva's left shoulder, followed by a short scream of agony. Dva's health decreased by a quarter.

 _Critical Hit!_

I forgot how much I loved crits.

That wasn't the end, however. A loud whistle brought me back to my senses. The whistle was followed by small movements from the bushes behind me. Dva used this small second to fire two bolts right at me. This time however, they weren't aimed for me. Instead, the path of the bolts diverted right in front of me, whizzing right past my left and right ear, making me unable to move left or right.

Seems like she doesn't only have an extremely fast reaction speed. She also had the precision which would make a surgeon proud.

Anyway. Why would she purposely miss? And why did she whistl-

Ah. I see.

As I was forced to stand still, the rustles behind me only got louder and louder, until a mighty war bear covered in platinum armour leapt toward me, its steel claws reflecting the moon's light like a mirror. His claws soon shred through my armour made out of butter painting the shady grass around us a crimson red, and also taking away a half of my health bar. I clenched my teeth in an attempt to keep myself from screaming as the (incredibly heavy, trust me) bear flattened me as we both fell on the ground, immobilizing me.

Well planned, Dva. Well planned.

I heard muffled footsteps approach me as the bear kept me from moving. Its dark eyes glaring dangerously at me. Sweat ran down my face as I realized how fucked I was. I tried to move my arms, but to no avail, as the bear also kept my hands from moving. The footsteps stopped as Dva watched me with a childish grin from her towering position. She raised her crossbow and aimed it at my head. Her slender fingers danced around the trigger playfully, crushing my ego slowly but surely.

Hah. No.

Sorry. My ego is too big to be crushed.

A feature which I really liked in the new Warcraft, was that you could choose one of different premade paths of a class which gave a class more diversity. There were a few for the rogue, but there was one that was by far more popular than the other paths, because of the massive damage you would receive.

What they didn't realize, is that with the right equipment, you don't need the path at all. I preferred the very unpopular 'Trickster'.

Surprise.

I grinned. I concentrated my eyes on the closest non-player character I could see, namely the bear sitting on top of me. Then, smoke suddenly emerged out of nowhere, _Eternal Mist_.

Dva's crossbow immediately fired, its bolt hitting the head.

The smoke curtain slowly disappeared, once again revealing the area it occupied. The bear that had sat upon me not too long ago, was now lying on the exact position I was in. But that wasn't what was most interesting. Rather, the silver bolt that was sticking out of its head. I immediately jumped away from the bear I was sitting on, and rushed forward toward Dva who's look was priceless, my daggers' edge longing for blood like a bloodthirsty wolf.

My target eyes widened upon finally realizing what had transpired, and leapt back while frantically pressing another bolt into her crossbow. The gap between us reduced with every step I took. I pushed my gleaming dagger forward in an attempt to stab her neck, my lips curving into a malicious grin.

But something just _had_ to interrupt that moment of joy.

My foot was stopped just a moment before the triumph. A rusty bear trap closed its jaws around my feet. The iron spikes penetrating through my skin, and got stuck in my bones. I fell forward face first as one leg now refused to take a step.

 _When did she place the trap?_

I raised my head to see Dva once again above me and clenched my teeth in a combination of both anger and pain.

''How?'' I managed to say through clenched teeth.

''The clearest difference between the two of us, would be that you would have predicted where you should place the trap by inspecting my movements, while I would place the trap as soon as I saw fit,'' her left hand let loose of the crossbow and made a 'peace' gesture, further enraging me.

''Is this _easy_ mode?''

A silver bolt dug its way into my brain.

 **YOU ARE DEAD**

* * *

I let out a deep sigh as I leant back into my chair. I left the room without muttering a word, refusing to look into Dva's face.

I didn't need to look at her to know she was smiling as smug as ever.

I closed the door behind me with a bang, and walked aimlessly through the corridors of Gibraltar. The steps echoing endlessly. I breathed in and out deeply, still frustrated with my humiliating defeat.

Well, at least I was still better in hacking than her.

I left the building, and stopped at the cliff near the laboratory, facing the beautiful Mediterranean Sea. Its vast plains of water reflecting the orange light of the falling sun. I put my hands into my pockets, and closed my eyes to focus on the sound of water brushing onto the shores.

Much had come to pass. It wasn't long ago that I was still the clumsy guy who knew how to hack.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned around. The all too familiar blue skinned woman stood before me. Her unnatural yellow irises looking at me with a curiosity that would match a 1-year-old child. ''I see you have been settling in,'' Widowmaker said as she approached me in her usual graceful and elegant steps. I returned my gaze toward the sea. Dark clouds started gathering in the sky above us, slowly covering the sun with its dark embrace.

''I.. haven't been able to rest at all. The morale of the team is... unreliable, to say in the least,'' I muttered as I continued watching the breathtaking scenery before me. A cold hand pressed on my shoulder. Widowmaker approached me until she stood next to me. ''Neither have I,'' she replied.

Water started bursting out of the sky like a breaking dam. Raindrops touched my skin, and those that didn't collided with the floor creating puddles as if wanting to leave behind evidence it had rained. I looked up toward the sky, closing my eyes and focusing on the endless array of raindrops that touched my skin. The hand that previously touched my shoulder moved away. I glanced at Widowmaker, only to have my jaw drop toward the floor. Widowmaker moved around, her steps moving in a perfect rhythm with the raindrops that were colliding with the floor. She raised her arms while spinning around, her legs following suit. More and more drops of rain were visible on her face, her thighs now completely wet. The dancer then leapt up in the air with more grace than I had seen in my whole life, and landed onto the floor with practised perfection and accuracy, and continued with her dance. She stepped on more and more puddles of water, creating a magnificent show of both agility and precision all while splashes of water flew around her.

Truly. If I were to die now, I would die in peace.

As if in sync with the next landing, a gunshot rang through the air, completely ruining the dance that was transpiring before me. I twisted around, narrowing my eyes as I realized the sound came from one of the corridors I had just left. I nodded toward Widowmaker, who nodded back, no trace of the previous ballerina anywhere in her carefully neutral eyes.

* * *

As we arrived at the scene, I quickly examined my surroundings. Really, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. A white wall and floor were getting a new paintjob in red, that wasn't finished yet. However, it was done in a very curious way. There were some big and small flecks of red sprayed across the wall, with a lot of unpainted space between some of them… hold on.

That's blood.

That's blood!

I rushed through the hallways, my hasted footsteps echoing ominously through the hallway, followed suit with that of Widowmaker's. My lungs already started to ache, and Widowmaker soon passed my without any problem, leaving me behind as the distance between us got larger and larger…

That shapely bu- Umm… That way of running is quite nice, indeed!

Anyway, as I turned the corner, my eyes shot open with surprise.

Before me laid Soldier: 76 in a large pool of blood, his usual bright goggles now turned off. Smoke slowly pouring out of the barrel of his pulse rifle. Before him stood a dark cloaked figure, wearing a white mask resembling a skull.

Reaper.

He shot us a piercing glare before raising his two shotguns toward us, their hard and unblinking eyes only adding to the already terrifying effect.

''Die. Traitors,'' he slowly mumbled as he squeezed the trigger. I leapt to the wall, crashing into it headfirst but still narrowly dodging the would-have-been-fatal bullets.

Hah. See? I am an expert at dodging.

Bullets now sprayed from a different direction, as the Widow had now officially joined the spraying party. Bullets weaved across the previously silent air as echoing gunshots followed the bullets. Reaper kept standing still at one place as he kept throwing his shotguns away before pulling out some new ones.

Matrix wanna-be.

Widowmaker, was going the exact opposite. With the help of her grappling hook she jumped and leapt to different places, similar to a spider, in an attempt to dodge the endless spraying of bullets.

Me? I just pressed myself as hard as I could against the wall, and kept repeating 'I'm a wall', like I always did while in High-school.

Unfortunately, I couldn't do much against the raging battle. Amidst the swirling maelstrom of bullets, new footsteps came rushing toward our position. In the ensuing chaos, my mind just imploded.

' _This isn't my fight.'_

That's what I always told myself when I was a simple hacker.

But.. now I had a responsibility.

A responsibility, to end this mess, once and for all!

I shot my head up, staring at the roof above me, and concentrating deeply.

 _All Digital Subjects, those who hear my calling, obey my command! I, ENIGMA, your Master, orders you.. CRASH INTO MY ENEMIES!_

I screamed in my head, while moving my hands frantically, similar to a channelling wizard. I don't know why.

For a while, nothing changed. Bullets kept spraying, while the footsteps only came nearer. Then, as if to proof me wrong, a whole new sound entered the fray. A thundering noise came from above, making both Widowmaker and Reaper pause the shooting for a second. The noise became excruciatingly loud, blowing the sound of the gunshots out of the water.

Reaper looked above him, toward the ceiling, right before it burst into him as a explosive sound clattered from it, the concrete rooftop splitting into numerous large pieces, all crashing toward Reaper. The cause of it all, a large silver satellite that had crashed into the roof while the setting sun's glare reflected from its polished silver. The victim, Reaper, disappeared beneath the rubble of concrete, right before the rubble disappeared beneath the satellite. For a moment, all was quiet as the people who rushed over here finally arrived, shocked at the scene before them.

I was just as surprised.

Widowmaker slowly approached the satellite, and touched the satellite with her index finger before immediately pulling it back.

''It's still hot..'' she proclaimed as she turned to look at me, her face clearly showing surprise if one looked well enough, but still neutral nonetheless.

''..That means.. it just fell though the atmosphere,'' I reasoned, the shock still not disappearing from my face.

The winged medic wasted no time as she ran toward Soldier: 76, and tended to his wounds.

So. The satellite.. was caused by me?

My lips slowly curved into a smile.

I had found my ultimate ability. Sombra then appeared behind me, surprising me like she always did. Her eyes quickly moved toward the satellite, and then back at me, giving me the look of _'Did you do this?'_ I nodded in return.

Before much time had passed, an alarm roared in the background like a lion. Winston quickly pushed up his glasses before retreating and shouted.

''Intruders! Get ready!''

My grin grew bigger.

Time to test my abilities.


End file.
